


Where Do We Go From Here?

by suspiciousraidinelf



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Japanese Drama, Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Universe Alteration, and anything else I feel like writing, yes there will be aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousraidinelf/pseuds/suspiciousraidinelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshots/drabbles that take place primarily in the Majisuka Gakuen universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All We Have In This World Is Seriousness

**Author's Note:**

> Yo and welcome to this mess of maji fics. I've had these fics saved up on my drive and even shared some on tumblr (mostly anonymously) but I felt I needed an organized place to put them all. So first up is a oneshot maji 1 au where Minami was the one who lived and Atsuko was the one who died. I rewatched maji 1 recently so this au popped into my head and because I live in SayaMina rare pair hell, where there is no barely any fic of them, I felt inspired to write this.

Minami pressed the ice pack gently to Choukoku’s swollen cheek. The tall girl had been waiting to walk Minami home from school and to have dinner together. However on their way to get food, they crossed paths with a couple of Yabakune girls, who made some not-so-nice passing remarks about them as they passed by. 

Choukoku was quick to jump to her defense and-not surprisingly-was quicker to jump into a fight with them. One of them had even managed to get a lucky shot in before Choukoku took her down. Honestly, the fight had scared her. The Yabakune girls easily outnumbered them. Thankfully, the both of them had easily fought them off but Minami couldn’t enjoy their victory. She hated fighting but it was a part of the yankee life that just couldn’t let her go.

Minami sighed. “I know they deserved it after the nasty things they said about you but was it really necessary to get into a fight with them?”

The taller girl hunched her shoulders. She was putting on her best puppy dog eyes and it was becoming hard for Minami to stay mad at her when Choukoku looked at her like that.

“I don’t care about what they said about me. It was the things they called you that really pissed me off. Besides they ran off before I was even getting serious, Those Yabakune girls are all bark and no bite,” said Choukoku. She was so nonchalant about the whole thing. She always went into a fight with no fear but Minami couldn’t say the same for herself. There was always this constant dread that one day Choukoku would get badly injured and Minami wouldn’t be able to save her. It worried her to no end.

“You need to be more careful. I don’t want you to just throw yourself carelessly into a fight every time. What if next time….”Minami trailed off. Her eyes flickered to the photo perched on desk nearby. She bit her lip. She didn’t want Choukoku to end up like Atsuko. Minami wasn’t sure if she could handle losing someone like that again. It didn’t help that it seemed they were both catching the attention of Rappapa’s vice boss and queens. Rappapa was Choukoku’s aim so she was more than happy to have their attention. Minami, however, did not.

“What if next time you get really hurt and I won’t be able to patch you up. An ice pack and bandages can only do so much, you know,” said Minami. She tried to make her tone light but it sounded forced to her ears. It was becoming hard to hold back the tears.

Choukoku grabbed the ice pack from Minami’s hands. She didn’t seemed at all fazed by what Minami was saying. “You’re practically a trained nurse already. I don’t see the point about worrying over any of our injuries. You can fix them without any problem.”

“Ah so I guess that’s the only reason you keep me around then?” said Minami in a deadpan voice. She knew that wasn’t what Choukoku probably meant to imply but she couldn’t help but be mad at how the she was brushing away Minami’s concerns.  

Choukoku winced at the glare that the short girl sent her way. “I’m sorry. That isn’t what I meant.”

 She sincerely meant it. She had noticed how pensive Minami had been after their run in with Yabakune. She wanted her words to try and lighten the mood but it seemed that it had the opposite effect. She sighed. She still wasn’t very good at this friend thing.

Minami’s soft voice brought Choukoku out of her thoughts. “I know but I’m not a miracle worker. If you get a fatal injury it’s not something that I can heal with the snap of my fingers.”

Minami remembered watching Atsuko laying in the hospital. Her face bruised and bloodied beyond recognition. She remembered the terrible feeling of seeing her friend’s heartbeat flat line and begging for someone to save her friend but, in the end, no one could.

Choukoku touched the bruise on her cheek and hissed. If she runs into those bastards again she’ll make sure to pay them back tenfold. “You really don’t have to worry so much. I’ve been through worse. It’s not like I’m going to die-“

“You don’t know that!” The sudden outburst from Minami startled her. Choukoku watched as the short girl got up from the couch and paced around the living room. She wrung her hands together nervously. The tall girl placed the ice pack down on the counter next to the couch and approached Minami carefully.

“It’s just a bruise. I’m not going to die over something small like that,” said Choukoku. She was confused over Minami’s sudden reaction to such a benign injury. It wasn’t until she noticed Minami’s shaking shoulders did she realize that the shorter girl was crying. Choukoku panicked.

This day was really not going how she planned it to go at all. Everything was fine till the fight. She was going to make those Yabakune bastards regret ever opening their mouths.

“I’m sorry,” said Choukoku. The poor girl didn’t really know what to do or what to say to comfort her distraught friend. Choukoku could tell that there was something else that was going on with Minami but didn’t think it was best to ask not until Minami was ready.

Minami turned to face her friend.  “No, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. I’m just…I’m just being dumb.”

She tried to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. She hadn’t meant to cry in front of Choukoku but thoughts of Atsuko always managed to get the waterworks going. She was sure if Atsuko was here right now she would tease Minami for being a big crybaby.

Choukoku came dangerously close to Minami. She was giving the short girl a very intense look. Minami wasn’t sure what to make of it. It surprised Minami even more when Choukoku cupped her face and wiped some of her stray tears away. “You’re not dumb. You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

“I’m really not as smart as you think I am” whispered Minami. If she had been wouldn’t she have been able to find a way to save Atsuko?

Choukoku shook her head. She didn’t agree with her friend’s self-doubt in her abilities. “You just don’t see it.”

“You’re always so serious when you fight. In the same way that you’re serious about studying to become a nurse. It’s amazing to watch. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fight with your kind of seriousness.” It was what drew Choukoku to Minami. It mesmerized the tall girl to watch someone who was half her size fight with such tenacity. People instantly underestimated Minami for her size but there was no doubt in Choukoku’s mind that Minami’s serious spirit could crush mountains.

“You’re stronger and smarter than you think, Minami.” Choukoka retracted her hand away from Minami’s face as if finally realizing how close they actually were. A silence fell between them. Minami actually missed having Choukoku be so close to her and missed the warmth of her hand.

Minami spoke up breaking the silence. “Thank you, Choukoku. I guess I really needed that and sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean to get so-uh-emotional…”

Minami rubbed the back of her neck.  She felt bad for blowing up like she did. Choukoku smiled at her small friend. “It’s all right. I know it’s only because you’re worried. And while I can’t promise anything, I’ll try to be more careful in future fights.”

Minami didn’t like the implication of the future fights to come but thought it better not to say anything. She was content to just stay in this quiet moment with Choukoku. Her stomach, however, was not content at all and the moment was effectively ruined when a loud growl emitted from Minami’s stomach. Minami blushed, but Choukoku only smiled at her.

“Maybe we should go get something to eat,” suggested Choukoku. Minami nodded. She put the ice pack back in the freezer. As she was heading out with Choukoku, she stopped abruptly by the desk to gently touch the picture of her and Atsuko. The fear of losing people she cared about like Atsuko may never leave her but maybe the pain and guilt would start to hurt a little less now. She had someone who believed in her and believed in her seriousness and maybe that was enough.

She put the picture down and followed Choukoku out the door. With the tall girl by her side she felt she could take on the whole world. While there was surely more tough fights to come, for now they enjoyed each other’s presence as they walked side by side under the blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this didn't really make sense to much but thank you for taking the time to read : )


	2. We Don't Talk About The Bunny Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually about bunnies or any bunny related incidents but even if it were it would be better not to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't really an au so much but rather it's based on this clip from Brooklyn 99 -(https://vimeo.com/89668745)

It was a typical Monday morning in the Rapappa music room. Salt was asleep on her couch in the second room. Yoga was doing her morning meditations before class. Bakamono was being her usual idiot self and still couldn’t remember the card she picked out from Magic’s deck. Magic sighed she didn’t know why she even bothered with this card trick at this point. It was always the same result but Bakamono always wanted to try it again in some vain hope that this time she’d remember her card.

Magic was about to put her magic table and cards away and get ready for class when the door to the music room opened. In stepped Rappapa’s second-in-command wearing a brace around her hand and wrist. It instantly caught the other queen’s attention. Otabe, however, simply walked with a simple ‘good morning’. She didn’t make a single mention about her wrist rather she headed for the room where Salt was sleeping most likely to wake her up so she didn’t miss class again.

It was of course Bakamono who drew attention to the elephant in the room. “Otabe what happened to your wrist?”

She bounded up to Otabe like a puppy that had been waiting for her owner to come home.  

“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s not a serious injury,” said Otabe. It was clear that she made no mention of how exactly she got injured in the first place.

Otabe patted Bakamono’s head in attempt to calm her. It sort of worked but Bakamono still looked worried. Without saying more, Otabe went into the side room to wake their sleeping teppen. Yoga and Magic shared a look. Otabe was known to be on the secretive side. It irritated Magic to no end. When the door closed behind Otabe, Magic turned to the other two queens. 

“Maybe she got hurt in a really embarrassing way like you know…,” Magic trailed off but made some obscene gestures with her fingers. Yoga just glared at her while Bakamono looked on with confusion.

“Hey, you never know right? Maybe she finally got laid. ” Magic couldn’t even say that with a straight face. Yoga rolled her eyes.

“Did a chicken lay an egg on Otabe? Do you think it was one of the chickens that hurt her?” asked Bakamono. She looked like she wanted to go fight the poor chickens at the school's nearby chicken coop, who really had nothing to do with the situation at all. Yoga decided she should put a stop to this before it got out of hand. They didn’t need a repeat of the bunny incident that got them all banned from the local pet shop.

“No, that’s not really what Magic meant,” said Yoga in an attempt to stop Bakamono from getting ahead of herself. She sighed. Magic’s laughter wasn’t helping.

“I can hear everything you’re saying you know.” Otabe’s annoyed voice quickly shut Magic up and put all the other queens at attention.  Yoga was glad for her intervention. Magic, on the other hand, looked a bit embarrassed to have been caught but tried to compose herself.

At the door of the side room stood Otabe with a still drowsy Salt leaning heavily on her shoulder and practically falling asleep standing up.

“I didn’t think it was really that important or that it was any of your business but if you all really want to know how I hurt my wrist, I’ll tell you,” said Otabe. She sent Magic a glare her way but continued on.  

“I was on my way home yesterday when I ran into some girls from Yabakune and got into a fight with them. I injured my hand in the fight with them. That’s all.”

Bakamono piped up. Her fist were balled up and her anger at the chickens was now directed at the Yabakune girls that supposedly jumped Otabe. “Do you want us to go beat them up some more Otabe?”

Otabe shook her head. “Not necessary. I took care of them.”

Bakamono deflated and looked disappointed that she wasn’t going to get a chance to beat any one up. Magic wasn’t sure if she believed Otabe but figured it that what she had said was plausible enough.

The bell rung bringing the conversation to an end. Otabe shifted Salt up a little. It was clear that with her hurt wrist she wouldn’t be able to fully support Salt down the stairs. “Yoga and Bakamono can you help take Salt to class today?”

Yoga, of course, jumped at the chance to help Salt. As her and Bakamono exited the music room, Magic made an attempt to follow but was stopped when Otabe spoke up.

“Do you want to know how I really hurt my hand?” asked Otabe. Magic narrowed her eyes. She had been right about Otabe lying and she had to admit she was a little curious. It had to be something bad if she lied about it to the others.

“Yeah, sure,” said Magic. She tried to play it cool and not seem too eager to hear what Otabe had to say. Otabe drew closer to Magic. A look of utter seriousness on her face. Magic braced herself for what she had to say.

“I was dancing. Salt and I attended a couple’s dance class yesterday. That’s how I injured my hand,” said Otabe with a completely straight face. Magic swore she must have not heard right. A flat dead “what” was all she could muster to respond with. Of all the things Magic had expected to hear, that had not been one of them.

Seeing her disbelief, Otabe pulled out her phone and showed Magic a picture of her dancing. Magic thought for sure that the world was ending. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes.

“I mastered all the dancing moves. The Moon Walk, The Worm, Gangam Style, The Macarena, and even The Dougie.” With every dance move that Otabe continued to list off, Magic’s eye’s widened. Magic could barely picture Otabe of all people dancing but the thought of her and Salt dancing something as ridiculous Gangam style was almost enough to send Magic into uncontrollable laughter.

Magic couldn’t even think of anything witty to say to this new revelation. Just the sight of Otabe and Salt doing ridiculous dance moves had left her brain numb. With much effort to not laugh she finally asked. “Why are you telling me this?”

Otabe put her uninjured hand on Magic’s shoulder and smiled. “Because no one will ever believe you.”

With deft fingers, Otabe quickly brought up the delete option. Magic realized to late what Otabe was doing.

“No wait-“but it was useless and all the evidence was deleted off Otabe’s phone.

Magic looked so offended by the other queen’s actions. She honestly should have expected something like this because Otabe was an asshole who loved making her life hell.

“Otabe, you fucking bastard!”

Otabe ignored her and headed to class, leaving a horrified and angry Magic behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a personal headcanon of mine that Otabe and Magic have a love-hate friendship thing and are just always giant assholes to each other. Anyway, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes in the fic but as always thanks for reading : )


	3. Life is Like A Chocolate Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt always preferred the sweeter things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small Maji 3 x Maji 4 combination/au thing (with a small reference to Maji 2) where Maji 3 took place before Maji 4 instead of in the future.

It was a sort of ritual of Rappapa to go to stop by the small pastry shop on Fridays after school. They would pick up melon pan among other sweet pastries to eat once they arrived to their shared home. Bakamono chatted excitedly the whole way all the while bickering with Magic from time to time. Yoga walked beside them and watched the two with amusement. Salt and Otabe trailed behind them at a slower pace.

  
The little shop on the corner wasn’t too far from the school and it was a perfect stop before they all headed home. The group was greeted by the owners when they entered. Rappapa was known to them by now with how frequently they stopped by.Aligned on the shop’s display shelves showcased beautifully crafted and delicious sweets of all kinds that would make anyone’s mouth water. They also sold various other foods and candies but their main selling point was the handmade pastries. 

Salt watched as all the queens moved to check out what the shop had put out for sale. Bakamono was obviously the most excited and dashed around the small shop trying to decide what she’d get. Salt was usually content to get her usual melon pan or if the shop had run out then maybe a croissant. But from the corner of her eye, Salt spotted chocolate cake.

  
There were four strawberries sitting on top of white puffs of frosting in a circle with one more strawberry directly on the center of the cake. It was simple in terms of decoration but it drew Salt from where she stood.

  
She pressed a hand to the cool glass of the refrigerated display. And instantly her mind was taken back to a barely lit room and cold stone walls. She had just arrived at Prison Hope and Peace was trying to share a cake with her. Peace handed her a knife. Salt looked down on at it and noticed the blood dripping from it. Her breath hitched and the offending weapon fell from her grasp.

  
Salt blinked. And like that she was brought back to the present. She breathed in and out. She hated how her mind always drew her back to that cursed place. The smallest things always seemed to trigger her memories of Prison Hope. There were times that Salt was sure this was a form of punishment that would never leave her be. She left everyone there behind but it seemed that they would never leave her.

  
“Is something the matter, Salt?” asked Otabe. The question startled the teppen. She didn’t realize that Otabe had been standing next to her the whole time. The other queens were too busy chatting among themselves to notice the conversation happening between the two of them.

  
“No, I…” Salt trailed off. It wasn’t always so easy for her to communicate herself properly and most of the time she didn’t bother to. Salt looked back at the cake. Even if she wanted to get it for stupid sentimental reasons she didn’t bother to bring enough money to pay for it. She unconsciously rubbed her wrist where the red poison bracelet used to be. A habit she never managed to get rid of completely.

  
Salt started to wonder if it was even okay for her to want this cake. Was it okay that she was here enjoying freedom and living when those she had called her friends couldn’t? It annoyed Salt how one little cake could cause so much turmoil for her.

  
“It’s okay to indulge from time to time,” said Otabe once again bringing Salt out of her thoughts. Otabe was always good at reading her. Salt didn’t always need to use words with Otabe and they found that this form of silent communication sometimes suited them better than words ever could.

  
The other queen stepped closer and took a peek at the cake that had caught Salt’s attention. Having Otabe close by always seemed to ground Salt. That isn’t to say they always got a long with each other but having her nearby was enough to calm Salt’s thoughts.

  
“Is it really ok?” asked Salt. A stupid question but a small part of Salt-the well-hidden part of her that was still the hopeful Paru and the part of her that was still the young Kanburi-needed reassurance. It wasn’t really a question about the cake but Salt could tell that Otabe understood that.

  
Otabe nodded. “Yes. It’s fine.”

  
She and motioned for one of the workers that they were ready to choose. They handed Salt the box with her selected cake and Otabe moved to go pay at the cash register. The other queens, who finished making their own purchases, finally moved to gather around their teppen.

  
“Oooh what did you get?” asked Bakamono, who was never afraid to voice her curiosity. Magic flicked Bakamono’s forehead.

  
“Don’t be so loud and nosy,” chastised Magic. Bakamono pouted and rubbed her forehead. While Magic and Yoga didn’t voice it, they were just as curious too since Salt forwent her usual melon pan.

  
“A cake” was Salt’s simple reply. She opened the lid of the box to show the other queens.

  
“It’s not just for me,” said Salt. The other queens gave her questioning looks. She couldn’t really bring herself to say that it was for all of them out loud.

  
“Salt picked it out for all of us,” said Otabe. She had finished paying and now returned to the group. The other queens looked surprised at Salt’s generosity.

  
“Really?!” Bakamono’s excited exclamation made Salt flinch from her loudness but she nodded. A cake like this was meant to be shared after all.

  
“That’s very kind of you, Salt,” said a blushing Yoga. She really looked happy to receive such a gift from Salt. Magic rolled her eyes at both Bakamono and Yoga’s reactions but she couldn’t say that she wasn’t grateful. It was surprising to receive something other than Salt’s annoyance or punches to the face directed at them.

  
“I never say no to free food but I was just wondering if there’s a special occasion or something?” Magic couldn’t help but wonder if maybe there was a reason behind Salt’s sudden actions. Usually they would all buy their treats separately so it was weird for Salt to deviate from the norm.

  
Salt shook her head. “No.”

  
Magic figured that’s as much as she was going to get out of Salt and shrugged. Free food was free food after all. They exited the shop and continued on their way home. Otabe fell naturally in step with Salt.

  
Salt turned to Otabe. “Thank you for helping pay for it.”

  
“It’s no problem. Though if you don’t mind me asking was there a reason you wanted the cake?” asked the Otabe as she watched her teppen hold the cake box with a gentle protectiveness that was rare to see.

  
“A…friend once told me that sweet things bring happiness,” said Salt. She knew that her answer probably wouldn’t make complete sense to Otabe. Getting this cake meant much more to her then the others could imagine. She watched the others talking to each other and smiling. For a brief moment the other queens were replaced with the friends she left behind at Prison Hope before the illusion vanished against the reality.

  
She held the box of the small cake close to her. She allowed herself a small smile. She contemplated over what Peace and others would have said to that if they were still alive. Otabe wondered if Salt realized that buying the cake had made her just as happy as it did when she told the other queens she had gotten it for all of them.

  
“Hmm is that so? I guess she was right then.” That was all Otabe said as they continued the rest of the journey home in companionable silence.

  
Later after dinner as they all enjoyed the cake together, Salt silently promised that the next time they went to the pastry shop, she’d bring enough money to buy them all chocolate candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading : )


	4. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some CenNezu post Maji 2

Center had dragged Nezumi out onto the roof. She had intended to get her girlfriend to relax and have a quiet time together. The music room was noisy and constantly filled with activity. After what happened with Yabakune, the new Rappapa had been hard at work with reestablishing their dominance at Majijo. Nezumi especially had been working overtime and not getting enough sleep. But even now as they stood on the roof together, Center could tell that Nezumi’s mind was still preoccupied. Center pouted but then she came up with a bright idea to try to get Nezumi to relax.

Nezumi, who was deep in thought, felt Center tap her shoulder. She turned only to have her lips meet Centers own. Her eyes widened but she didn’t pull away immediately.

Nezumi turned away in an attempt to hide her blush. “What was that for?”

Center laughed at how cute it was that Nezumi still got all flustered when they kissed. “You’ve been working too hard, Nezumi. I just wanted to help you relax.”

Nezumi frowned. While she didn’t mind what Center was trying to do, it was hard for Nezumi to relax at all with so many people still gunning for their heads. Their transition to Rappapa hadn’t been an easy one. There were other schools that still wanted to take them down. With Yabakune’s defeat, many of the other schools assumed that Majijo would be weakened and tried engaging them many times. Honsetly taking down Yabakune had created more of a power vacuum then Nezumi had anticipated.

It was an utter headache for Nezumi to constantly deal with. This hadn’t been exactly what she had planned her time in Rappapa to be like. “Maeda might have said we were top now but she left us with a mess and we have to be the ones to put Majijo back together.”

Nezumi knew that Maeda wasn't at complete fault for what happened and that it was a number of contributing factors-herself included-but she couldn't help but think that maybe Maeda put them on top as a form of atonement for the trouble they caused but Nezumi kept that thought to herself. “It’s not like you haven’t been having it hard either, Center. When was the last time you ate?” asked Nezumi. Center gave the question some thought and found that she couldn’t give Nezumi an answer.

Center shrugged. “Yesterday…I think.”

Center didn’t understand what her eating habits had to do with this conversation. Nezumi didn’t look pleased with her answer.

“According to Otabe, you almost passed out from exhaustion the other day. And I know for a fact it wasn’t because of all the fighting you’ve been doing. You need to eat to keep up your strength.” Center wasn’t sure if she liked the thought of Nezumi having Otabe keep an eye on her but knew that her girlfriend was simply concerned. It was a side of Nezumi that she didn’t show to many.

Center smiled at Nezumi. The hooded girl hated when Center looked at her with so much love like that. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and she honestly didn’t need that right now.

“I know you’re worried and I’ll promise to eat more,” said Center. She was sorry for adding onto Nezumi’s troubles, but her girlfriend wasn’t one who should be talking about exhaustion when Center knew Nezumi was practically running on two hours of sleep and expresso coffee. “But you have to promise that you’ll get more sleep too.”

Nezumi popped in a new piece of gum in her mouth and chewed it slowly. She knew that Center was just looking out for her too but there just wasn’t enough hours in the day to deal with all their problems. Center was giving her the puppy dog look and honestly it’s not like Nezumi could say no to her. She sighed. “Fine.”

Both Center and Nezumi resumed their silent watch over the school grounds. It was calming in its own. Despite begrudgingly agreeing to Center’s request to take adequate sleep, Nezumi was glad to be able to spend this quiet moment with her.

“Being on the top isn’t as easy as it seems, huh,” said Center. She leaned on Nezumi’s shoulder. Happy to be in the presence with the one she loved. “But it’s fun and as long as I’m with you I know everything will be okay.”

“You know that whatever happens I’ll always have your back, Nezumi.” Center interlocked her fingers with Nezumi. She pulled her closer to the point where they were now face to face. The hooded girl couldn’t hold Center’s loving gaze for very long but nodded. Sometimes she had to remind herself that she was no longer alone and that it was okay to rely on Center from time to time. She squeezed Center’s hand and held it tight.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that Center and Nezumi show up some more in season 5.  
> Again sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.


	5. It's A Mixed Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short Maji 4 Rappapa drabbles that I sent to someone on tumblr and am posting it here. None are in any particular order and are just short little snippets that I won't likely continue. I do have longer stuff in the works but with classes starting up again that means less time to write and edit it but I'll try to do my best and put some stuff up when I can.

Salt was too cold. Otabe was too warm. Bakamono kicked in her sleep. Yoga snored though she denied it every time. It wasn’t uncommon for them to pile up in her bedroom uninvited and without warning. Magic always threatened to kick them out so she could actually sleep in peace but never did. Because as annoying and aggravating as the rest of Rappappa were sometimes, she had grown used to having them around. Her apartment didn’t feel like home without them. She was stuck with them now and Magic was secretly okay with that.

* * *

 

She spotted them from time to time in the school hallways but Salt always made sure to avoid any members of the former Team Fondue. When they had disbanded, they hadn’t parted on good terms. Salt didn't really care to remember her days as Kanburi. It never did her any good to dwell in on the past. But today, when she skulked past Team Hinabe's classroom and caught the familiar smell of fondue in the air, for a brief moment, she allowed herself to be nostalgic.

* * *

Salt pressed her shaking hands to try and stem the bleeding from Otabe’s chest but it was becoming increasingly evident that Otabe was losing too much blood. The bullet had been meant for Salt but Otabe had taken it in instead.Salt but Otabe had taken it in her attempt to push Salt out of the way. It was stupid, reckless move but Salt was okay and that's all that mattered to Otabe. She pressed a bloodied hand to Salt’s face and the other girl stilled in her futile attempts to keep Otabe alive.She offered Salt a weak smile.

"It's okay," said Otabe. Salt said nothing but Otabe figured that she knew that it was too late. With much effort she pressed a light kiss on Salt's forehead. Her vision started to blur and it was getting harder to breathe. Before she took one last intake of breath she saw Salt, eyes straining to hold back tears, before her vision went dark.


	6. Even In The Quiet There Is Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Bakamono can have serious thoughts sometimes.

Living with eight rowdy older siblings and two dogs meant that Bakamono’s house was always in a constant state of chaos. There was never a dull, silent moment even when they were sleeping. It was the norm in her household. Loud noisy chaos was all she knew. 

So when she had first joined Rappapa and entered into the stillness of their music room, the quiet felt to uncomfortable to her. She quickly learned, however, that being too loud brought the wrath and annoyance to the other members (especially Salt).

But just like she had grown to know the nosiness of her house she came to appreciate the quietness of their music room. Bakamono wasn’t ever one to stay still but today as she sat cross legged on the couch eating her bento, which had been lovingly prepared by her eldest sister, she noticed that the music room wasn’t as quite as it first seemed.

Yoga’s deep breathing. The shuffle of Magic’s cards. The crinkle of pages of Otabe’s textbook. Salt’s mumbled sleep talk. A quiet liveliness in its own way. It was Rappapa’s own kind of music. It wasn’t loud (though it could be whenever any of them got into an argument or she got to over excited) but mostly it was calming. It was unusual for Bakamono and while she wasn’t the brightest lightbulb in the box even she could appreciate the rhythm that Rappapa created within the walls of the music room. It was soothing and when she wasn’t in constant motion Bakamono would perk her eyes to the quiet song that flowed through their music room.

And in time when the noise at home would become too much to bare and the constant shouting and arguing beating at her battered eardrums to overwhelming, she always knew that the music room would be here to welcome her with open arms.


	7. A Rose For A Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're supposed to give flowers to the girl you like, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some small YogaMagic because the new trailer for Maji 5 got me all hyped.

“Pick a card.” Magic held her cards out for Yoga to make her selection. It was unexpected and startled Yoga out of her thoughts. They were the only ones in the music room at the moment. The others had gone to get food. As Yoga waited for them to come back, she had been thinking about how she felt like there was an unending gap between her and Salt that she just couldn’t close no matter how hard she tried. Yet Otabe seemed to be able to connect with Salt with such ease that Yoga couldn’t help but be a little jealous and sad. She wondered if Magic noticed this but quickly dashed that thought.

“Um okay?” Yoga didn’t honestly know what to expect but did as she was told. Magic at most was tolerable towards her. Yoga was sure that the other queen found her annoying but lately it seemed that the other queen was being kinder towards her. Or at least kinder in her own way.

She pulled one out. It was a red queen of hearts.

“Now shuffle it back in,” said Magic and Yoga put it back. With practiced ease Magic shuffled the cards and performing little tricks with them. It was always interesting to see how she would do that and could understand Bakamono’s fascination with Magic’s cool tricks.

Magic shuffled the cards again and with the snap of her fingers pulled out Yoga’s red queen of hearts. “Is this your card?”

Yoga nodded. At her conformation, Magic suddenly crushed the card in her hands and with a flick of her wrist the crush card became a rose. Yoga blinked back surprised as Magic held out the rose to her. She noticed the other queen’s cheeks were tinted pink and Yoga thought that an embarrassed, flustered Magic was actually kind of cute. She gently took the flower from Magic’s hand.

“Thank you,” said Yoga. Magic shrugged as if it was no big deal but really Yoga was grateful. As she inhaled the scent of the rose, she found that she felt better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Where Did You Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a grief that can not be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maji 5 has ruined me and it's only been 3 episodes so far. So here's just a short drabble because I should be doing my homework instead of crying over fictional characters. Just a warning if you haven't watched the new Maji eps there are spoilers ahead.

They haunted her. The ghosts of the people she swore she'd protect. Otabe sat unmoving in a chair in Rappapa's music room. Salt looked on at her from her chair. Her eyes pierced through Otabe. In the way that only Salt could. Bakamono stared at her from where the former yankee stood next to her punching bag. Her bright, blue jacket fluttered against the cold wind from the broken window. 

Their vacant gazes tore at her heart. Her anger, her frustration, her sorrow each clawed away at her very core. It left her feeling numb. The ghosts were eerily still and held no pity in their eyes for her. The words that she wanted to say to them were stuck in her throat. 

What could she say? It's not like it mattered. They were buried six feet underground, how could her words ever possibly reach them? She blinked as tears blurred her vision. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes again but the ghosts of her friends were gone. They left Otabe alone with nothing but an empty chair and the slight creaking of a punching bag being pushed by a forceful breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of the season. Aki-p stop killing all my faves pls. Anyway once again thanks for reading.


	9. The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve but Magic isn't feeling so jolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated but with school, finals, and visiting the family for Christmas it's been pretty hectic.

Even with all the blankets she’s bundled herself in, Magic was still freezing. The apartment complex she lived in lacked any proper cooling or heating systems. Which sucked for most of the tenants but it’s not like they could complain about it. The rent was cheap for a reason after all. Magic sneezed. It had been like this the past few weeks and with every passing day it seemed to get colder. Which didn’t help with the terrible cold that had been plaguing her for the past three days now.  She didn’t want to spend what money she had for saved up for rent to spend on more food or medicine. Buying Christmas presents had used up the rest of the money she had, so she figured she’d just tough it out.

Magic turned to see her alarm clock read 11:30 pm. She had accidentally slept the day away. She was supposed to go meet up at Otabe’s to exchange Christmas presents earlier today but couldn’t manage to get out of bed and stepping out into the freezing snow was not appealing in the least. Magic checked her phone and realized that she had forgotten to charge it. She’d call the others later and apologize for not showing up.

Magic sighed in irritation and hauled herself off the floor. There was no point suffering in her cold futon. In times like this a good cup of hot tea always helped. She exited her small bedroom and walked into her joint kitchen and living room but stopped short.

Sitting at her small table and sipping _her_ tea was the rest of Rappapa. Well it was mostly Yoga and Otabe drinking her tea while Bakamono (decked out in a full Santa suit) ate _her_ cookies and Salt sat bunched up in her jacket glaring at her cup probably pissed off that she had to step out into the freezing weather to get here. Salt hated being cold. Magic wondered how Otabe convinced to come all the way over Magic’s apartment. But she didn’t think twice about it because the fact still remained that they had “broken” into her apartment again without her noticing. Drinking her tea just seemed like an added jab at her expense.

“What the fuck?”  Magic’s sudden outburst brought their attention to her very awake, very pissed off presence. They didn’t seem the least bit fazed by her reaction. Magic blamed it on the fact that she probably didn’t sound as mad or threatening with her sore throat and stuffy nose.

“Yo,” said Otabe in greeting. She gave Magic her signature smirk and took a sip of tea.

“Don’t ‘Yo’ me, you ass. What the fuck are you doing in my apartment? Don’t you guys know how to knock?” It’s times like these that Magic regretted ever giving them a spare key. She had shared that key with them to be used only for emergencies. But because her apartment was closest to school, more often than not the majority of Rappapa ended up crashing at her place-usually uninvited and without warning. She made a mental note to kick all their asses for coming into her house uninvited again later when she was wasn’t battling this stupid cold.

“And you!” she pointed at Santa-mono who paused in her cookie munching to wave sheepishly at Magic “Stop eating my cookies, you idiot. I was saving those.”

Magic snatched her cookie tin away from a pouting Bakamono. She noticed right away, however, that Salt dangerously narrowed her eyes at the sickly magician. Magic stepped back with her cookie tin clutched to her chest. The pissed off aura Salt was giving off was not something that Magic was fit to deal with at the moment.  Salt was more than likely mad at her for messing up their initial Christmas plans.  

“You weren’t answering your phone so we got worried,” said Yoga. Magic silently thanked her for the distraction and the explanation that no one else seemed to initially want to give her.

Otabe interjected. “Yes, though Yoga seemed the most worried so she suggested we come visit to make sure you didn’t freeze to death.” There was a mischievous twinkle in Otabe’s eyes that Magic didn’t trust but she didn’t miss the part where Otabe mentioned that it had been Yoga’s idea to invade her apartment.

Yoga didn’t look at her directly but instead fiddled with her almost empty cup of tea. “Um well I-we know how cold it can get here and it seems like you caught a cold too because of it so I think it was for the best that we came to you instead.”

Salt made a disagreeing sound at that to which Otabe only gave her a raised eyebrow. Magic didn’t know all of the silent language that Salt and Otabe communicated in but she was sure that was Otabe speak for  “cool it with the grumpiness”. Salt seemed to slightly deflate at the silent admonition. If Magic wasn’t as sick as she was, she would have found the sight of a pouting Salt to be funny.

Magic tiredly plopped herself into the empty chair next to Yoga. She placed the tin of cookies back down but kept an eye on Bakamono, who was looking at them greedily. “My phone died and I forgot to charge it. But did you guys really need to break into my house ,drink my tea, and eat my food?”

“We didn’t break in, you gave us the key,” Otabe pointed out. Magic glared at her which only seemed to amuse Otabe more.

“We were hungry and cold too,” said Bakamono. She was giving Magic her trademark puppy eyes. Magic rolled her eyes and pushed the cookie tin her way to which Bakamono took back with enthusiasm. She had no energy to put up a fight. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her Christmas break. She had been internally looking forward to spending Christmas with the others. It had been a long time since she got to spend Christmas with other people as opposed to spending it alone in her freezing apartment. Not that she would ever tell the others that but she was disappointed it had turned out this way. But at the moment, just keeping her head up was proving difficult; the room was practically spinning.  Magic closed her eyes and tried to get a hold of herself.

She felt a cool hand pressed against her forehead.  It startled Magic a little. She turned to see that it was Yoga. She gave Magic a concerned look which was almost enough to get Magic’s head spinning again.

“You have a fever. Maybe you should go lie down?” Yoga’s soothing voice was comforting. If her face wasn’t already red from the fever then with such close contact to the other queen, her face was probably as bright red as Rudolph the reindeer's nose.

“What about the gifts?” asked Magic as she finally noticed the bag of gifts sitting on the nearby couch. They all had decided to open it at midnight on Christmas Eve but that hadn’t gone according to plan. Magic mumbled curses under her breath. She hated getting sick.

“We can open the presents in the morning, right?” Yoga looked to Otabe for reassurance. Otabe smiled and nodded.

“It’s pretty late anyways and you should rest Magic,” said Bakamono through a stuffed mouth of cookies. In talking, Bakamono sprayed cookie crumbs all over the table. Magic noticed Salt’s eyebrow twitch at that and with a quiet but commanding voice said, “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.“  

Bakamono apologized but just ended up spraying more crumbs everywhere. Salt side eyed her but said nothing and just took a sip of her tea.  Otabe shook her head at them and turned to Magic. “I’ll get the rest of the futons out so we can sleep. There still in the closet I’m assuming.” Magic nodded. At the mention of sleep, Salt perked up and joined Otabe to get ready for bed.

Bakamono popped up from her seat and went to hug Magic from where the other queen sat. Normally, Magic would have kicked her away but given how she was feeling it was better not to. Besides it was Christmas and thought that she’d let Bakamono get away for a hug just this once was fine.

“I’m sorry I ate all your cookies. I promise I’ll make you some to make up for it.” While Bakamono was well meaning, Magic was not up for eating anything that Bakamono claimed was baked or cooked. Magic recalled the disaster that was Labor Thanksgiving Day and shuddered.  

Almost as if reading her mind, Yoga spoke up. “I’ll help make some too.” Magic was grateful that at least Yoga would be there to monitor the idiot to make sure she didn’t end up accidentally poisoning the cookies.

Bakamono brightened at that which caused her to squeeze Magic tighter. Magic weekly pushed off Bakamono, who actually managed to get the hint. She stepped back from Magic and eyed her worriedly. “You should take some medicine, Magic.”

“Don’t got any,” was Magic’s short reply. Yoga didn’t look to pleased at that answer. Magic simply shrugged. She didn’t want to get into the whole money issue with Yoga again. But Yoga wasn’t so easily deterred.

“I also noticed you had very little food in the fridge. If you were lacking in food and medicine you could have asked us to bring you some,” said Yoga. Magic knew that but part of her pride wouldn’t let her ask for help even if she was dying.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Magic waved off their concern. “It’s just a cold. No big deal.”

She wasn’t used to all this concern for her well being and probably would never get used to it. Yoga huffed and looked a little annoyed at Magic’s flippant attitude about the whole thing.

Bakamono seemed to have sensed the tension between the both of them. She bid goodnight to the other queens and chose to scurry off to the room with Salt and Otabe.

After Bakamono left, Yoga picked up the tea cups and put them in the sink. “Do you have enough money to eat for the rest of the week?” Yoga gave her a troubled look.  This was certainly not the conversation Magic wanted to have with Yoga at twelve in the morning.

“I’m used to being strapped for cash every now and then.”  Magic wanted to tell Yoga how she had saved up most of her money to buy everyone a present, how it wasn’t unusual if she didn’t have enough food to eat some days, or how the most expensive present was a beautiful necklace that Magic remembered Yoga admiring one day when they went shopping together. She wanted to tell her that if she could, she would buy Yoga all the things she deserved and wouldn’t mind if she had to go hungry. But Magic didn’t say any of that; she kept silent.

“But you don’t have to be.” Yoga’s voice was soft. “You don’t have to be used to it, I mean. You can rely on us too, you know.” She moved towards Magic and placed her hand over Magic’s own. Magic’s heart practically skipped a beat.

Magic was too flustered to speak so instead of embarrassing herself she just squeezed Yoga’s hand. “I’ll be fine. You worry too much.”

Yoga sighed. “Maybe I do.” She let go of Magic’s hand and started to look through the kitchen cabinets.  Magic blinked at the sudden loss of contact and silently watched as Yoga pulled out a basin and a towel rag.

“You still have a fever and need something to cool it down,” said Yoga. She filled the basin with water and motioned Magic to follow her back into her bedroom.  Magic complied and trudged behind Yoga . Inside the room, the others had already made themselves quite at home. Bakamono didn’t even bother changing out of her Santa suit into the spare clothes that was left there in case of surprise stay overs like this. Salt was already asleep and bundled up in blankets.

Otabe was still awake and motioned for Yoga and Magic to join them. Yoga placed the basin down and pulled Magic down into the giant Rappapa nest. Magic didn’t attempt to resist. She was already exhausted and it seemed pointless to argue.  Otabe temporarily left them alone as she managed to disentangle herself from Salt’s grasp to go turn off the lights in the kitchen and returned to turn the lights off in the room.

“Merry Christmas, Magic,” Yoga mumbled. She pressed the cool rag to Magic’s head and set the basin a safe distance away before laying down next to her.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas and… thank you,” said Magic as she curled closer to Yoga and allowed her exhaustion to take her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and I hope you guys have happy holidays :)


	10. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view was certainly breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a million years since I've updated this thing. Really sorry about that. But seeing as it's my birthday today, I wanted to write this as a thank you for putting up with me and my lack of updating. So here is a small yogamagic fic as a small gift of gratitude for your patience. Please enjoy! 
> 
> ***NOTE: some reference to abuse in this fic. I apologize if that bothers anyone.

 

Yoga took a deep breath. The sun was just starting to rise out of the horizon. The view from the rooftop of her and her mother’s apartment complex was always beautiful. Of course her being in an upside down yoga handstand position, the view was a little skewed but no less amazing. The peaceful quiet of the morning was comforting. It relaxed her.

 **“** You know there are other ways to relax,” as if reading her mind, Magic strolled out with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smirked in Yoga’s direction. She gave Yoga a wink.

Yoga rolled her eyes at her. Teasing. Magic was teasing her. It’s still something new between them but it was not unwelcome. It was funny to think that they used to be at each other's throats not so long ago. Everything between them felt so tense then but now being around Magic felt as easy as her breathing exercises.

They had even started staying over each other’s houses and there was never any awkwardness about it. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yoga wasn’t quite sure when it all changed. Maybe it had been the whole ordeal with Sakura, but maybe the when and how of it wasn’t so important.

Magic leaned against the railing that surrounded the edges of the roof. She tried to stifle a yawn. “I’m just saying there are other ways that don’t require getting up at the ass crack of dawn. Don’t know how you and your mom manage to get up this early everyday.”

Yoga disengaged from her handstand and grabbed her nearby water bottle. “It’s not that early and you don’t have to wake up with me.”

Magic shrugged. “I like the view.” Is what she said but she wasn’t staring at the rising sun. Yoga felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Magic’s eyes flickered over to her before quickly turning away. Honestly, thought Yoga, it was too early for this. So she took a few sips from her water and allowed a quiet silence to filter in.  

“So why yoga exactly?”

Yoga blinked at the sudden question. Magic absentmindedly took out her deck of cards from her jacket pocket and started to shuffle them as she looked at Yoga expectantly. Yoga briefly wondered if she ever went anywhere without them.

“Well, you know my mother is a yoga instructor. She even went to university to study kinesiology. It’s only natural that she would teach me and I would pick it up.”

She wasn’t really sure why Magic wanted to know this all of the sudden but figured it was just her way of trying to fill in the silence.

Magic didn’t seem satisfied with that answer though. “I know that, but why did _you_ get into it? I mean it’s one thing to do it because your mom liked, but it's another thing to keep doing it for yourself.”

Yoga hummed a little as she turned around and continued watching the sun slowly rise. Doing yoga was just an integral part of her now. It was even her nickname and had incorporated it into her fighting style. She hadn’t really thought about the motive for doing it in so long, though mostly because remembering the reason was never pleasant.

“When I was little, I was a pretty tense kid. A lot of things would make me nervous or set me off.” Yoga recalled coming home with scrapes and bruises. Most of the time, she’d get into fights with kids who thought they could bully the weird, quiet girl.

Yoga smiled a little at the memory of proving to those kids that she could hold her own. But then she frowned a little, because other times-rare as they were- those bruises came from a man that she could call father in biology only.  

Magic laughed a little as she continued playing with her cards. “You? Tense? Can’t really picture it.”

The sarcasm wasn’t lost on Yoga but she continued on. “So my mother taught me how to do yoga to help me relax. I’ve just been doing it on my own ever since.” Yoga later learned that her mother did it to help her relax too especially when her father came home drunk, which was almost always, but she kept that detail to herself. Yoga remembered how her mother used to sport more bruises than she ever did in all the fights she’s been in.

Until one day bruises became blood. Until Yoga, filled with a quiet rage and tension of all those years- watching her mother try to protect her, try to pick up the pieces of her broken marriage, to try her best to be a good mother-snapped.  Yoga made sure that night that her biological father would never come near them or hurt them or lay a hand on them ever again.

Not that he could, the damage to his fingers on both his hands would never heal properly. She made absolute sure of it.

But that was long ago and life was better now.  Doing yoga had saved her but now it keeps her sharp and on her toes. Helping her relax was just a bonus. It still saves her just in a different way than when she was a kid.  It helps her protect what she cares about most and really that’s all that mattered, in Yoga’s opinion. There was no reason to bring up the past,not now, not when things were good and there was no point in ruining the mood so early on a beautiful morning.

Magic paused playing with her cards and was looking at her skeptically. “Really? That’s it?”

She could tell that Magic knew there was something she wasn’t saying but she deflected her it with a smile. “Yes, that’s it.”

Magic shuffled her deck one more time before she pocketed it. “Okay,” she said.

But she was looking at her as if saying that whenever Yoga was ready to talk about it, Magic would listen. It was enough to make Yoga blush again.

She distracted herself by rolling up her yoga mat and gathering the rest of her things. “U-um we should get back down, have breakfast, and then get ready for school.” Yoga internally cursed at herself for stuttering. But Magic didn’t notice, she just slouched her shoulders at the mention of school.

“Ugh, fine.” Magic made a face but didn’t protest any further. She approached Yoga just as she finished folding up her mat and extended her hand down to her. Yoga tucked the mat under arm and gently placed her hand in Magic’s own.

Magic helped pull her up. “Let’s go then. Your mom’s gonna want help with breakfast right?”

  
“Yeah.” Yoga allowed Magic to take the lead on the way back to her apartment downstairs. She turned to take a last look at the view before turning back to Magic, who while still looking a little sleepy had a small smile curling at her lips.

Yes, Yoga thought, the view was certainly breathtaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Often I think Yoga gets underestimated by people but they tend to forget that she's part of Rappapa for a reason. Though she isn't the strongest among the group, she is strong. She just happens to get overshadowed by her more stronger counterparts in the group. In terms of background, if you've noticed I make mentions and references to each girls backgrounds in certain fics here and there (though I think I've only really done that for Salt and Bakamono so far) and since I didn't get a chance to explore Yoga's yet I thought to do that a little in this fic. 
> 
> Sorry, I seem to keep putting a bit of darker material in my works recently but I tried to make it a happy ending. I'm trying to write happier things but for now I'm stuck on the angst train (which is probably the fault of gekitabe fic oops). Anyway if you've made it this far past my ramblings, thanks for reading : )


	11. Exit Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limelight was hers; no one shined brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short sadoyuko drabble. I'm sorry I've been ignoring all my fics. I've been super busy with essays and homework so I've had to put writing aside. Probably won't be able to start writing fics again till the semester ends. Sorry about that.

For Yuko-san, the world was her playground and her stage. Her audience, willing and unwilling, were captivated by the power in her performance. It was impossible to look away. All eyes were on her, just like she wanted it.

Unabashed and confident, she would stand tall with blood soaked hands over those who tried to bring her down. But there was so much to her than just her unquestionable power.

There was a subtle wisdom that lay underneath bloodied fists. An unrelenting perseverance underlying a softness for those she cared about. There was joy found in the brightness of her smile and love in her laughter. The love to fight, the love for Rappapa (for her friends), the love for her school, the love for _her_ , and ultimately the love for life, all wrapped up in such a small figure with a big presence.

The limelight was hers. Hers and no one else's. It followed her as she danced across her playground with her fist raised high. She reveled in it. It followed her through thick and thin. Through good and bad. Followed her right until her exit from the world’s stage. It had been as bright as she was. No one shined brighter.

 

And Sado, setting flowers on her grave, will choose to remember her in no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really write much maji 1 rappapa mostly because I sometimes have a hard time writing them but maybe when I get the chance I might write a /happier/ one shot with them. We'll see. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading :)


	12. You're Gonna Catch These Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small character/hand study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't gonna update till finals were over, but while working on the gekitabe fic, I saw in my drafts this small piece that I had written but forgotten about. It has no plot and is, like the summary stated, more of a study or rather one possible interpretation of the characters from Maji 4 Rappapa pre-show and I just felt like sharing it on here.

Yoga  
Smooth. Long, lithe mesmerizing hands hidden under finger-less gloves that hides cracked marble. Calm, cool above the surface but not weak–never weak–hands that should not be underestimated for they have endured their fair share of fighting. Always ready to protect what they value most. The cerberus guarding the stairs, loyal hands that are a white, hot, searing inferno. A fiery barrier that blocks the way to the Hades throne. They keep the unworthy from taking a single step into the throne room. The irony, however, is that not even those hands could reach the love they so desperately want to touch, that they’ve sworn allegiance to. Hands always serving, always giving, but never getting anything back in return. Never expecting anything in return. But always quietly hoping. Always doing more then asked even at the cost their own well being. They slip into worn gloves to hide the cracks in the surface of her palms and of her heart.

Bakamono  
Calloused and rough. Knuckles that have scars over old scars. Dislocated fingers and broken bones that have been broken and put back together so many times they have become irreparably disfigured. Palms hidden by heavy blue boxing gloves but they cannot hide how much love those hands have to give; how gentle they can be if given the opportunity. Hands that punch first and ask questions later, that excitedly charge forward foolishly to protect, to serve, to fight, because her hands have never been good at anything else. To clumsy, to stupid but they can beat down anyone or anything that stands in their way. Hands that pull too hard, love too much, that don’t know restraint or personal space. Too brash, too loud, too naive but so honest, so caring that underlines a softness beneath all the hardiness. If only people dared to look past the abrasiveness…if only they gave her the chance.

Magic  
Hands nicked, marred with paper cut-like scars from too sharp poker cards that they hold closely to her chest. Sneaky, sly fingers. Wispy and mischievous. Hard to keep to themselves. Hands that above all else seek to survive but secretly just want to be held. Hands that scrape crumbs off the table to stave off the hunger clawing at her stomach. Hands that refuse to beg, refuse for help, hands that spin tricks and deceive, that slip into unknowing pockets for a next meal. Hands that serve to protect and guard herself from the outside world, that serve only themselves because life has always been survival of the fittest. No one was ever there to hold hands along the way (even if they secretly wished it and still do). It’s always been “me, myself, and I”. Hands that only serve out of convenience. Hands that ultimately serve herself. So if it means those hands have to trick or break or bend or claw their way through to keep living, then so be it.

Otabe  
Hands that are strong, heavy; they carry the history- _the soul_ \- of something more than themselves. They are burdened with responsibility. Hands that are the pillars which hold everything together. They ache and clench and push and hope to keep what they care for deeply from falling apart at the seams. They are stability–unwavering stone–in the eyes of others. Yet for all their strength, they struggle to pull themselves out of the past and hold onto a future. Stone hands that are kept pinned underneath all the weight of their fears, insecurities, and mistakes. They futilely grasp at ghosts in solitary rooms that are filled with a mirage of memories that cannot replace the people that once stood there. Lonely hands that sacrificed more than they could bear. Hands that shake at night in the quiet dark because they are filled with failure as much as they are filled with duty and a shattered pride. She stares at empty hands and wonders how long they can keep going before they break.

Salt  
Twitchy. Bony. Crooked, cold hands that long for the heat of battle to warm them. Hands that always feel uneasy. Never at peace. Fingers that scratch fruitlessly where once a red band of poison chafed against her wrist. Hands that are never at ease. Fists that tighten and turn knuckles even whiter against already pale skin when the occasional night terrors rudely interrupt her dreams. It’s on those bad days of sleeplessness that her hands itch for a fight. The call to hear the sickening crack of bones underneath her might. They are like the tail of a scorpion always ready to strike, always ready to sting. Hands that are salt on an open wound. They cause unbearable pain to those around them. But most of all to themselves; surrounded in a quiet misery of self imposed isolation. Hands that keep everyone at arm’s length. Her hands would rather welcome the silent peace of death and death…. death seems ever eager to grant that request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Until next time, guys :)


	13. On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "The way you said I love you.“ prompts on Tumblr  
> Request 1 by almightyyuna  
> GekiTabe prompt #6 On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sending in the prompt! hopefully this is okay lol  
> As usual apologies for any grammar/spelling errors. Hope you enjoy <3

They were alone in the tea room. The sliding doors were opened to the outside of a small overgrown brush which allowed for the warm sunlight to filter through. This side of the Majijo campus was a little more deserted than the rest. Not to far from the room was a small path to a nearby, singular sakura tree that was in full bloom. The pink petals brought a sense of life to the quiet scene.  

It had become a common occurrence for Otabe and Gekikara to spend Tuesday afternoons together either here or wherever their feet took them. Well, Otabe thought, they spent a lot of time together but it was usually with the rest of Rappapa there. But Tuesday's had come to be their time away from everyone else. 

Otabe pressed a small wet cloth to help clean the blood of Gekikara’s cut cheek. Of course, being yankees, sometimes their time away from everyone else turned into playing medic and trying to patch each other up. It was better than going to the school nurse at least. 

Geki hissed as Otabe cleaned a cut with antiseptic, but didn’t move away. Gekikara allowed Otabe to clean the cut thoroughly. Even though it hurt, she didn’t thrash around or complain like any of the other members would have. 

Otabe mumbled a soft “sorry” as she retracted her hand away and rummaged through the small first aid kit that she managed to steal from the perverted nurse’s office. She found the bandage she was looking for and placed it with care on Geki’s cheek. 

“There. All done,” said Otabe. A small, thankful smile graced Gekikara’s lips a she examined the rest of her bandaged wounds. Otabe observed her quietly as she did so. Gekikara’s dark mane of hair glistened as the afternoon sun spilled over her frame. Her pale skin slightly flushed from the heat. Besides the area of the cut, her cheeks were dusted pink and the light illuminated her brown eyes. 

A feeling of encompassing warmth pressed against Otabe's chest. It gave way to words that sat heavy in her mouth, like an unbearable weight that pooled over her lungs and left her breathless. She wasn’t really sure when that had happened or really how. It simply felt like a natural progression of their friendship. But with that, came something else entirely. It occupied Otabe’s thoughts more than she liked to admit.

That feeling. 

Love. 

She couldn’t deny how it tugged at her heart.  

When Gekikara caught her staring, Otabe quickly busied herself with cleaning up. 

Geki wordlessly helped Otabe once she realized what her friend was doing. There was this sense of serenity that flowed through the atmosphere as they both cleaned up. Their hands briefly brushed against each other. It sent an electric shock through Otabe but she continued cleaning as normal. It wasn’t like they hadn’t held hands before. She blamed it on the residual adrenaline high from the fight. 

She picked up all the bandages and medical supplies but couldn’t help the worried feeling building up in her chest as she collected blood encrusted gauze that laid strewn around them. It gave Otabe pause. Gekikara’s uniform was also bloodstained in certain areas.  

Besides the bruises and cuts, it was the remaining evidence of the aftermath from the fight that had inevitably played out. She’d have to make sure to help Gekikara wash it later. But something inside of Otabe refused to settle.

They were yankees; it was expected that they would get into fights. She knew Gekikara could more than handle herself, but that didn’t ease Otabe’s restless worry for her friend. 

She hesitated, but that warm feeling in her chest won out. She caught Gekikara’s hand as they both got up. Geki turned to give her an inquisitive look. 

“Please try to be more careful next time. I know you’re strong and can take a hit, but I also know you can avoid most of them if you really wanted to.” Otabe’s eyes shifted away from Gekikara’s own. Her hands shook a little. “I don’t like seeing you get needlessly hurt, because I...”

With the sun slowly slipping away into the horizon, her resolve was also starting to slip through with it. What was she doing? Otabe didn’t know. She decided to divert the conversation elsewhere, when a sudden gust of wind hit.  

Gekikara’s face lit up as they were surrounded in whirlwind of sakura petals from the nearby sakura tree. Gekikara’s dark hair glowed with the magenta, orange hues of the sunset’s final rays. 

Otabe blinked as they became engulfed in a pink dome of light and petals. It was almost like she was getting encouragement. It was strange, and yet, watching Geki smile so brightly as she reached out for the petals with her other hand while still holding onto Otabe’s own, was the little bolster of courage that she needed. That love which she kept close to her heart, burst out, uncaring of Otabe’s fear or worry. 

“I love you.” 

Otabe let the breeze carry her voice. The sakura petals drifted down slowly around them as her words finally registered to Gekikara. 

Gekikara was caught off guard. Surprise etched in her features. Geki's shoulder’s tensed up. She looked speechless. Her expression molded into something unreadable. Otabe immediately regretted springing this on her so suddenly without warning. 

Despite the embarrassment at her own proclamation, Otabe pushed forward.  “I love you,” she said more strongly this time. “And I worry about you-”

Otabe doesn’t get to finish what she was saying because Gekikara pulled her into a tight embrace. Her dark locks tickled Otabe’s face. Geki pressed her hurt cheek against Otabe’s own. Otabe worried she’d aggravate her wounds and intended to tell her that, when Gekikara spoke. Her voice low but close to Otabe’s ear. 

“I love you too.” 

Otabe hadn’t been expecting any kind of reciprocation. She hadn’t planned on any of this at all. But being here in Gekikara’s embrace with the cherry blossom tree as the only witness to this quiet moment, everything else melted away. Leaving behind only sakura petals in their hair and soft, whispered words of love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried.jpg


	14. So Everyone Can Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by almightyuna for “The way you said I love you” prompts on Tumblr  
> YukoGeki #15 Loud so everyone can hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also a gift fic for almightyyuna. Happy birthday! I hope you have an awesome day, friend.  
> I also included their headcanon as to which instruments maji 1 rappapa played. 
> 
> *As a note on this particular fic, Geki goes by they/them/their etc which is also one of almightyyuna's headcanon that I wanted to add for this piece

The intricately woven sounds of their instruments playing, filled the music room. Gekikara banged away at the drums as Sado and Shibuya let out a racing tune to the start of the group’s next session. The tone was set off by the easing transition of Yuko’s french horn, Torigoya’s flute, and Black’s clarinet all together becoming less chaotic and into a synced melody. A meshing of all their personalities into one unit.

They might be the school's top fighters, but Yuko would always say that that wasn’t an excuse not to practice. They were still a music club after all.  

Gekikara lost themselves to the music.  It was so easy to get pulled into the harmonizing beat. Playing here with their friends, it was freeing. It felt like this was exactly where they belonged. It felt like home.

As the intensity of their practice continued, Gekikara noticed from the corner of their eye that Yuko was staring in Geki’s direction. There was a look in her eyes that was indescribable. When Yuko caught Gekikara’s gaze, she gave Geki a wink that almost caused them to drop their drumsticks.

By some miracle, they managed to catch themselves and continue playing. Something was brewing in Yuko’s bright eyes. A hint of mischievousness mixed with something deeper. Her eyes pierced right into Gekikara.

Geki could feel their heart _thump thump thump_ in sync with the drums. Without warning, Yuko paused playing and with a wide grin, yelled, “I love you~!”  

She continued to sing the dumb pop song off beat to Geki and without any remorse as to messing up their practice.  Yuko didn’t even care that she was singing the song lyrics incorrectly. “I want you~ I need you~”

Her voice was loud and booming. It was honestly kind of amazing how she could project her voice so loud over their music playing. It was a spontaneous outburst. A very Yuko thing to do. Still, it took Gekikara and the rest of Rappapa by surprise.

“Y-yuko-san!” The sudden exclamation of love caused Gekikara to lose their rhythm altogether, which in turn, caused the drumsticks to slip out of their hands and right into the back of Shibuya’s head. This abruptly ended their session in a mess of uncoordinated sounds and a string of curses, mainly from Shibuya. A blush colored Gekikara’s face, turning it into a bright tomato red color.  The others stopped playing, all a little confused at Yuko’s sudden outburst until they all caught sight of a blushing Gekikara.

Geki mumbled apologies as they hid their face in behind their hands. Yuko, of course, was not abashed by such things. It was not in her nature to be, because Yuko was always genuine in her feelings and her actions.

Sado pulled Yuko’s cheek. “Yuko-san, you said you wanted to practice seriously, but you're the one who’s messing around.”

Of course, there was a smirk on Sado’s face as she watched Gekikara, who was still beat red, squirm in their seat. Yuko laughed as she playfully swatted Sado’s hand away.

“Sorry,” she said sounding in no way apologetic. “Geki was playing so intensely that I got distracted.”

Yuko still had a teasing smile on her face. She put down her horn and put a gentle hand on a flustered Geki’s shoulder. “Sorry, Geki. You were playing so good that I got carried away.”

Geki tried to compose themselves. But it was hard when Yuko was still looking at them with such pride and love. Gekikara somehow managed a small, “It’s fine” despite their heart still pounding really hard.  

Torigoya tilted her head. “Mm, so is Yuko-san going to be punished for messing up practice?”

“Oi.” Yuko did not look pleased with that implication.  

“Since you gave Geki a heart attack and ruined practice, make it up to us with dinner,” said Shibuya. It was more of a command than a request. It was obvious she was pissed at the surprise attack from the back of her head.

“ _Yakiniku_.” That came from Black, who with her lightning speed, was already packed and ready to go. Yuko grumbled. She tried to protest for something cheaper with no luck.

“You heard the group,Yuko-san,” said Sado. Her sharp smile was a warning to Yuko that she wasn't going to escape that easily from this.

Yuko huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “You're all merciless. Fine, but lets pack up first.”

As Rappapa began to pack up and clean, it was if they were in sync just like the music they had been playing. All the pieces fit together. A unit that worked well, even in the simplest things.

Once finished, the group made its way off campus. Geki hung back with Yuko. Hesitantly, they tugged at Yuko’s sleeve. “Yuko-san…”

Yuko looked up curiously at them. “Hmm?”

Geki rubbed the back of their neck. Their face turned a bright pink as they tried to find the courage to speak, to give words to their happiness.

“I-I love you~”

They tried to sing back, though it came out a little wobbly. Yuko laughed and pulled Geki down to her level before planting a kiss on their cheek. Geki’s face broke into a wide smile. Their heart beating wildly as when they play their drums. Yuko threaded her arm with Geki’s as they all continued to walk together to the restaurant.

As she watched the group,Yuko in particular, Geki couldn't help but be content. Elation rose in their chest.

To be loved.

What a wonderful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters appear OOC. I'm still not used to writing Maji 1 Rappapa characterization as well as I should (╥_╥) . Anyway, I hope this was okay at least lol


	15. Accidentally In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this [prompt list](http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/post/164547277124/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) #32-“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” and #3 “Please, don’t leave.” Pairing requested: Gekitabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I feel like I messed up the character voices for this, so I apologize for that. If you'd like to request a pairing my inbox is still currently open. Feel free to message me on here in the comments or on [tumblr](http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> *Gekikara uses they/them pronouns in this fic.

Gekikara had thought they were coming down with something. The quickened heartbeat. The shallow breathing. Sweaty hands. Upset stomach. The painful ache in their chest.

Gekikara had gone to Sado in hopes of finding out if something was wrong with their health. But Sado and the doctor she was helping told Gekikara that their health was fine. Gekikara didn’t trust doctors but she trusted Sado, even if Gekikara was sure there was something wrong with their health. 

Still, they went about their week as they normally would. Or rather Gekikara tried. 

Every time Gekikara was in Rappapa’s music room, the sickly feeling returned. They had first thought that something inside of the room might be triggering an allergic reaction. But that was ruled out when the feeling persisted even outside of school.  

It clicked, when all the Rappapa members decided to go get a meal at a ramen place that Gekikara couldn’t remember the place of. Gekikara had been starving and they practically attacked their food. They had been sitting next to Otabe at the time. Gekikara had only been half listening to the conversation around them. They paused in their eating to take a sip of their water. From the corner of their eye they saw Otabe watching them. It had caught Gekikara by surprise, that they almost choked on their water. 

“You have something on your face,” Otabe had said with a smile that had Gekikara’s cheeks flare up. Before Gekikara was able to do anything, Otabe reached over with a napkin and wiped their face with a gentle swipe. 

There was a searing that ripped through them. It burned more than the spiciest food Gekikara had ever eaten, and she’s eaten some pretty spicy food in her lifetime. She had left the restaurant dazed, but with a sense of fear that refused to leave. 

People might think they were crazy, but that didn’t mean that Gekikara was stupid. Deep down, they knew. This feeling that prickled against their skin every time Otabe would smile at them. The way their heart would skip a beat when Otabe held her hand. The overwhelming desire to press Otabe against the wall and kiss-

Gekikara slammed her head against their desk in despair. They could hear other students whispering about them. Gekikara shot them a dirty look. The small fry scattered and left Gekikara alone to the hard realization that refused to be ignored. 

The only kind of sick Gekikara was, was love sick, and it downright terrified them. 

Gekikara sat unmoving from their desk for a good chunk of the morning.  They had been trying to think about what to do about their current situation when they felt a hand on their shoulder.

Gekikara jumped out of their desk and caused their chair and desk to get knocked over in the process. They stood abruptly in a fighting stance. The sudden commotion drew the attention of other students who were still in the classroom. 

Otabe, because of course it was her who had approached Gekikara, looked surprised at their reaction. She stood holding two bento boxes. “Gekikara, are you okay?” 

Gekikara’s eyes darted around the room, suddenly aware that she made a scene. They eased their stance and mumbled a soft sorry to Otabe. “I’m okay,” they managed to say. 

Otabe didn’t look like she believed them. “You missed the lunch bell, so I came to look for you.” 

“Oh,” was all the response Gekikara could muster. 

The was an awkward pause between them. It didn't help that Gekikara could hear the whispers of the other students start up again. It was beyond irritating how nosy the small fry were. They growled in the other students direction, which quickly shut all of them up. 

Otabe drew their attention back by grabbing their hand. Gekikara’s heart raced at the sudden contact. “Let’s go eat.” 

Gekikara drew their hand away. They bit her nails nervously. 

“I’m not hungry,” they mumbled. Just being this close made Gekikara’s previous thoughts of pining Otabe to wall come back in full force. Gekikara needed to get away. 

Then they did the most cowardly thing. Gekikara actually ran away without so much as an explanation and left behind a confused Otabe and more gossiping students.

* * *

If Yuko could see them now, Gekikara would be sure she’d be disappointed.  

Gekikara was currently hiding away on the roof. They didn't bother going to class or to the music room. They completely missed lunch, which they kind of regret, but what good would it have done to have Otabe see them so vulnerable. 

Gekikara pressed their head against the roof fence. Having these feelings was stupid. It's not like Otabe would return their feelings. 

Who would ever love someone like them? 

Thoughts of Gekikara’s mom flooded through their mind. Hadn't their love been rejected then? 

They shook their head. 

Gekikara knew they were being overly dramatic. Their friends loved them, and, of course, Gekikara loved them back just as much, but this felt different. Gekikara didn't really know what to do about it. Making friends with new Rappapa had been hard enough, adding their feelings into the mix would just make everything awkward. 

“Is this where you've been all day?” Gekikara turned to see Otabe leaning again to one of the pillars near the roof entrance. She raised an eyebrow at Gekikara expectantly.

Gekikara should have known that Otabe would have found her eventually. They tried to act nonchalant. “Maybe?” 

Otabe strides towards them. Gekikara couldn't help but tense up. If Otabe noticed Gekikara's behavior, she made no comment about it. 

She simply handed Gekikara a bento box she had gotten for them earlier. Gekikara took it with some hesitance. They felt bad for ditching Otabe during lunch, but their hunger won out. They muttered a small “thank you” before sitting down on a nearby bench to eat their food. 

Otabe took out her own bento and sat right beside Gekikara. It seemed she had skipped lunch as well, but Gekikara didn't know why she wouldn't have eaten lunch without them. They gave Otabe a questioning look. Otabe only smiled. “Eating together is better than eating alone, don't you think?” 

Hearing that Otabe wanted to eat with them just made Gekikara feel a twinge of regret for skipping out on her, again. 

After a few silent moments, Otabe spoke up. 

“You’ve been avoiding me. Is something wrong?”

It seemed that she wasn't going to be beating around the bush. Gekikara squirmed where they sat and couldn’t look Otabe in the eye. Gekikara could see their hands shaking. They took a deep breath and stuffed them in their jacket pockets. Otabe patiently waited for their response. Gekikara glanced at her reaction. Otabe had a soft look of concern etched in her face. “I’m-I’m afraid,” they said.

Otabe’s concern only deepened. She placed her bento box down and gave Gekikara her full attention. “Afraid? Afraid of what?” 

Gekikara bit their nails. The crawling feeling of anxiety slithered through their skin. The fluttering in their stomach did not ease. If anything, as Otabe drew closer to them, it only got worse. With a shaky breath, their words slipped through their quiet exhale. “I’m afraid of you.”  

The atmosphere around them stilled. Otabe took a step back from them. Gekikara saw a flash of hurt pass over Otabe’s face, but tried to hide it behind a neutral expression. Gekikara immediately regretted their choice of wording.  

“I see,” said Otabe. Her tone sounded detached and stoic. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Gekikara scrambled for something to say to fix the mess of words they’ve made. They wished Yuko was here. At least then they could ask her what to do. But they doubted any of their friends could rescue Gekikara out of this situation. 

“I don't-I didn't mean-” Gekikara tried to formulate the proper words but it was just coming out as a garbled mess. 

“If my presence is causing you distress, I can leave.” Otabe started to pack up her lunch. She got up, but Gekikara’s hand shot out and stopped her. 

“No!” Otabe stopped at Gekikara’s sudden outburst. Gekikara’s food went scattering across the roof floor. 

Gekikara’s shoulders sagged. “Please, don't leave.” 

Otabe doesn't make any moves to leave. But Gekikara could see the gears turning in her head. She interlocked her hands with theirs, while Gekikara likes the gesture, at the moment it was making it hard for them to think. “Geki, why did you say you’re afraid of me?” 

Gekikara pulled away. They scuff their feet against the floor, still hesitant to look Otabe straight in the eye.The burning sensation singed her fingertips and all the way down to their toes. Otabe, ever patient, waited for Gekikara to get their bearings. “I think...I love you and it's terrifying.”

Otabe tilted her head in thought. “Am I too terrifying to love?” 

Despite the question, there was a teasing glint in her eyes. Gekikara shook their head. A blush rose to their cheeks, but they hide behind their hair. The prideful part of them didn't want Otabe to see them blushing. 

Otabe folded her arms. “Then why are you afraid?” 

“Ah…”

Gekikara didn't respond. Revealing all their insecurities to Otabe wasn't exactly what they had in mind. 

“Were you afraid I would reject you?” Otabe’s words were careful. 

They gave Otabe a half-hearted shrug. Gekikara bit their lip. “It’s just….when I'm with you, it's hard to breathe. My hands get sweaty. My stomach hurts. My chest feels heavy and I wanted to-.”

Gekikara stopped abruptly. They couldn't bring themselves to say that they've wanted to kiss Otabe for awhile now. To press her hard against the fence and run their hands in her hair and sink their teeth on her lips and her collarbone. They wanted to leave her breathless as they pressed closer to Otabe. 

Otabe flicked their head and brought Gekikara out of their thoughts. They blinked in confusion, but Otabe had a cheeky smile on her face. She threaded their hands together again. “Are you saying you're allergic to me?” 

Gekikara played along. They didn't pull away from Otabe this time. “Just a little.” A grin broke through their face. 

Otabe chuckled. An easy silence fell between them. The food completely forgotten as they both basked in each other’s presence. Gekikara wished they could stay like this a little longer. 

But Otabe reluctantly lets go and picked up her abandoned bento. She places it gingerly in Gekikara's hands, since Gekikara's own lunch was now adorning the roof floor.  Gekikara looked st her expectantly. “I won't force you into anything. It's okay to be afraid, but know that I’m here with you if you ever want to take the chance.” 

She pressed a quick kiss to Gekikara’s cheek. 

Gekikara went rigid. Their breath hitched. Their heart beating a mile a minute. 

Gekikara swore they saw a hint of smirk on Otabe’s face, before she disappeared down the stairs. 

As Gekikara’s spirit returned to their body, it was they who were left standing there breathless and a mess. 

_ Oh _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling grammar errors, 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. If I Only Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this [prompt list](http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/post/164547277124/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) #29 Pairing requested: Gekitabe
> 
> Summary: You listened to the message again. And again. And again. And again. And again.
> 
> Until you've memorized every word. 
> 
> Until you had the courage to say-I love you-back. 
> 
> A post Maji 5 fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for a bucket load of angst because that's what this is. I decided to play with the second person character perspective because it's something I always wanted to try and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. 
> 
> Keep in mind this isn't readerxcharacter, its gekikara's second person perspective, just to be clear. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_ _  
_ If I only could, oh...

-"Running Up That Hill" by Placebo

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

You don't get to the call in time because you were swamped with customers at work. You figured that if it was important, the person would leave a message and you would get back to them later.

Later never really came, however. You come home late and the only thing that was on your mind was sleep. You have another early and grueling shift in a couple hours, and any thought of missed phone calls slips through as your head hit the pillow.

* * *

Your phone’s ringtone blared in your eardrums. You woke up in a cold sweat. Terrible nightmares plagued you throughout the very few hours of sleep you have to spare. There was a heavy feeling of anxiety pressed against your chest, yet you had no idea as to why.

They left you clawing at the bed sheets. The alarm clock on your night stand tells you that work doesn't start for another two hours.

You decided that you’d just leave it to voicemail. However the ringing doesn’t stop, and whoever was calling you was persistent. You grit your teeth in irritation. You swore that if it was one of your friends drunk calling again, you were going to kick their asses. You pick the phone; your voice still rough with sleep. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Are-are you Matsui Rena-san?” It was the voice of a man. It took you a second to realize that the man was talking about you. Your friends always called you by your yankii name. Even people at work don’t really refer you by your real name as they often referred to you as “girl” or “newbie”.

“Yeah?” You’re this close to hanging up. It was way too early in the morning to be talking phone calls from complete strangers. If this turned out to be some prank or some guy selling something, you would do nothing short of killing him.

“Ah I am glad I was able to reach you. I apologize for the early call.” He didn’t sound apologetic at all, at least not to your ears. “This is the Tokyo metropolitan police force calling,” he said.

This put you on edge. You’re sure you haven’t done anything to get the police to call you. It’s not like you’ve fought anyone or hurt anyone as of late. Though you’ve come super close to bashing in some customer’s heads, but you’ve never really gone through with those thoughts.

“I’m calling because you were referred as Yokoyama Yui’s last next of kin.”

It took your half asleep brain to translate that name to be Otabe. You sat up now. Sleep dissipated completely in your recognition that the man was talking about Otabe.  

A wave of anxiety hit you. Something was wrong and you could feel it. You managed to find your voice.“What happened?”

There was a pause from the man, and your anxiety deepened. You repeat your question again with more desperation. “What’s going on? What happened to her?”

“I’m sorry, Matsui-san. Yokoyama-san was involved in a fatal gunfight. She-she unfortunately didn’t make it.”

His words reverberated through you. Your hands were shaking. This couldn’t be right. It wasn’t right. “You’re joking right? This is just some stupid prank-You have to be lying. She’s not….she’s not-”

His voice cut through your pleading. “I’m sorry Matsui-san. This isn’t a joke. You were written down as Yokoyama-san’s next of kin, I was to inform you of your loss. You may come see the body for yourself, if you so wish. I am truly sorry.”

The phone slipped from your grasp. You could faintly hear the man calling out your name, but it felt distant. Your body was numb. The air felt completely sucked out of your lungs. You collapsed onto the cold hardwood floor of your bedroom and shut your eyes.

This had to be a bad dream. It was just a bad dream. You repeated it like a mantra in your head, even as the tears ran down your cheeks. You curled up into a small ball and wished more than anything to wake up.  

* * *

It wasn’t a bad dream.

It was a goddamn nightmare.

You glared at the T. V. screen going over the news of the massacre of high school girls and their involvement with the Chinese mafia and Japanese yakuza.

You turned your gaze to the floor and put your hands over your ears. You didn’t want to listen to their incriminating words about the girls from your former school. It was bad enough that the media was constantly showing scenes from the warehouse where they all died. It made you sick to your stomach.

You sat waiting for the cops to allow you into the morgue. You bit your nails. Just being around all these people in the blue uniform made you nervous. You’ve never been fond of cops. Your knees bounced with impatience.  

You felt a hand on your knee. Sado gave you a sad, but reassuring smile. She had been kind enough to take time off her busy schedule to drive you there. Her smile does little to ease the hollowness in your chest. You have to take a breath to calm yourself. You didn’t want to start crying again.

Sado pulled you into a hug, and while it comforted you a little, the cloud of sorrow that hung around you lingered.

It felt like Yuko-san all over again.

After waiting forever, the morgue doctor finally appeared.

“You must be Matsui-san. I was the one who spoke to you on the phone,” he said. You didn’t really care. You just wanted to see Otabe. He motioned for both of you to follow. Sado stayed in close to you as a form of silent support. You managed a small smile of gratitude before continuing on to follow the doctor down through winding corridors.

The closer you got, the colder it felt. You rubbed your hands together for some kind of warmth.

Nothing helped.

“Here we are,” said the doctor as he held the door open for you to step into the morgue. You hesitated to step through. Because stepping through meant that all of this was real. The doctor stood awkwardly holding the door for you. “U-um Matsui-san?”

You saw from the corner of your eye, Sado giving the doctor a glare before turning back to you.

“Geki…it’s okay if you’re not ready.” Sado’s voice was soft, but it wasn’t helping. You didn’t think you’d ever be ready.

Still, you shuffled in slowly.

Inside was freezing. You shivered and hugged your sukajan closer. You vision tried to adjust to the blinding fluorescent lights. Everything about this place made the hairs on the back of your head stand on end.

The doctor lead you through a series of tables. You didn’t want to think about the bodies of several other girls laying in the body bags.

The doctor stopped at a table all the way at the end and you’re sure you’ve lost the ability to breathe.

The doctor motioned to the body-to Otabe. “This is her.”

Otabe was covered with white, thin blanket up to her chest. Her arms were out and exposed but her face was also covered with another thin blanket. You could see strands of dark hair peek out from underneath. With shaking hands you reached out for the one blanket covering her face, but the doctor stopped you.

“I wouldn’t recommend that, Matsui-san,” said the doctor.

Sado spoke up. “Why not? It’s her right to see her friend.”

The doctor tugged on his tie and adjusted his white lab coat. “Yes, it is of course, ah however, Yokoyama-san suffered massive disfigurement to her face. It’s-it isn’t pleasant.”

You opened your mouth, but words wouldn’t form. You couldn’t see her face as it was one last time. The world was too cruel. Tears threatened to spill out, but you managed to hold them back. You needed to know, even if it hurt. “H-how?”

The doctor adjusted his coat again, as if he wasn't comfortable wearing it. He looked reluctant to say more about it, but complied after Sado shot another glare his way. “It seemed someone had poured hot grease all over her face after she had bleed out from getting shot in her back. I’m sorry.”

Your legs gave out from under you. The doctor jumped back in surprise. Sado instantly kneeled right next to you. She helped keep you upright. She hugged you close, but you couldn’t feel anything.

You tentatively reached for Otabe’s hand, but there was none of the warmth present that you had come to associate with her.

“You’re not supposed to be so cold,” you whispered to her.

You pressed both your hands into hers as if doing so would warm her up. As if doing so, would bring her back to life.

It doesn’t.

Your mouth was dry. You’re hands wouldn’t stop shaking. You clenched your hands around hers. The doctor in the morgue was speaking, but you weren’t listening anymore.

A deep heaviness settled deep in your bones as the world melted around you in blurry tears.

* * *

You stood completely still outside the apartment. After processing the necessary paperwork and collecting Otabe’s few belongings, You had asked Sado to drop you off at Otabe’s place.

You had assured Sado that you would be okay on your own, but now you weren't so sure. You thumbed the key in your hand. Otabe’s things you had picked up from the cops had contained her uniform, ID, and apartment key, but you already had a key of your own.

You remembered the day Otabe had given it to you. How she pressed it tightly against your hand with a warm smile that had set your heart racing. “You’re always welcomed here,” she had said.

You clutched the keys to your heart. If you had any tears left in you, you probably would have started crying again. As it was, you were exhausted and there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.

You stepped inside. “I’m back.”

You know that no one will respond, but it felt wrong not to say it. You leave your shoes at the door and slip on the slippers Otabe had always left for you.

The whole place looked completely untouched. Otabe’s apartment was unaware of any of the events that had transpired outside of it.

Her small living room didn’t have much, barring an old couch, a small table, and a T.V.. What it did have of note on the walls were photos. They all contained pictures of all Otabe’s friends and off Rappapa decorated the walls. You ran a hand over the one of you and her from your trip to Kyoto.

That trip felt like forever ago.

You would do anything to go back.  

You ignored the photos. Staring at them any longer would just hurt more. You passed by the small kitchen and saw several sticky notes left on the refrigerator door. You noticed that it wasn’t just reminders but full conversations between Otabe and the rest of the former Rappapa.

 

_Magic, remember to buy milk on your way home.-O_

_Why do I always have to do it!? Why can’t Bakamono do it this time?-M_

_Last time Bakamono ended buying a bunny, but not milk.-Y_

_No one asked you, Yoga!-M_

_I still think we should have kept the bunny-B_

_Shut up, idiot!-M_

_Magic, buy the milk-S_

_....FINE-M_

 

You couldn't help but smile at their antics. A part of you was happy that Otabe was able to create bonds with the new Rappapa. That happiness easily subsided as the reality set in once again.

They were all dead.

You step back away from the little notes and head to Otabe’s room. Her room didn't consist of much either. There were some more photos on the wall.

There was one with Otabe and Salt together. Salt actually had a small smile on her face. Otabe's chin was resting on Salt’s shoulder. They looked like a couple and that thought sent a wave of jealousy through you.

You bit your nails and mentally chastised yourself. You knew you'd hit rock bottom if you were getting jealous of a dead girl.

You took one more look around the room and were about to leave it when something caught your eye.

Otabe’s closet had been left slightly open. You approach it and slide the door open fully.

Her sukajan.

It was bright red and hard to miss. You traced your fingers on the dragon design before you slipped it off the hanger and over yourself.

Her sukajan smelled like sweet tea leaves.

It felt like home.

You pad back to the living room and sit on the couch at a loss.

You don't realize how long you've sat there until you get a text message from your friends group chat.

 

_Sado: Geki, we know it's been a hard couple of hours for you so the group has been talking and the group decided that we could help pitch in for the funeral._

_Sado: We can talk about the details when we go to our usual curry place this weekend._

_Torigoya: It’ll be my treat. So no excuses not to show up, Shibuya~_

_Shibuya: Oi, I told you last time didn't I? I had work. It's not like I didn't want to go._

_Torigoya:That's not what I saw~_

_Shibuya: Don't make me punch you_

_Torigoya: Oh my! So violent~_

_Black: Anyway..._

_Black: I got Katabutsu to babysit for me this weekend so I can pick everyone up from work and we can all carpool there in my minivan._

 

You typed “Thank you” to all of them. No words could really express your gratitude towards their kindness. It warmed your heart to know how much your friends cared.

You close the LINE chat. It's then that you noticed the missed call and voicemail notification.  Ah you had forgotten about it. You go to delete because you assumed it was probably from the police station trying to contact you earlier.

But you stopped short. The caller ID wasn't from the police station.

It was from Otabe.

You fumbled with your phone and almost dropped it.

Otabe had called you. She called you before she-

You put your phone down on the low table. It's taking every part of yourself not to scream. She had called you. If you had just answered, if you had just taken a second, if you had taken your break earlier, if you had picked up the phone….

If if if if

No amount of what ifs could change anything now. You couldn't save her, no matter how hard you wished it.

You took a deep breath and with one shaky finger pressed play.

 _“Geki...I’m sorry for calling.”_ Her voice filtered through immediately and a wave of sadness washed over you.  You'll never be able to hear her speak to you or call you again.

_“I know you must be busy at work, but I guess I just wanted to hear your voice before I-before I do something incredibly stupid.”_

You heard her laugh, but it sounded defeated, like she knew she wasn't going to make it out alive.

_“I'm in a real mess this time. A part of me wants to be angry at Salt or Antonio or Sakura or the yakuza or whoever, but I think I'm just angry at myself for letting it escalate. I failed again at being the leader that Rappapa-that the school needed.”_

You heard her heavy sigh. Her voice cracked at the end and you know she must have been on the edge of tears. You clenched your fists. Otabe had always been hardest on herself, but there hadn't been a need for her to sacrifice herself like this.

Never like this.

You wished more than anything you could tell her.  Tell her that she was an idiot for doing something so stupid. Tell her that she didn't need to give all of herself. Tell her that she could be selfish sometimes.

_“I don't know why I’m saying all this to you. I guess I’m just...afraid. Afraid that I would never be able to say all the things I wanted to say. But there's isn’t much time left for me anymore.”_

There’s a small pause and you thought Otabe was going to end the message there when her voice filtered through one more time.

_“...I love you, Gekikara... And I’m sorry.”_

There was a long beep of the messag ending. You stared at the phone, unmoving.

And then everything comes pouring forward. Your anger, frustration, sadness, rage. You send the low table careening forward. The phone scattered across the hardwood floor. You smashed the T. V. down on the ground. You beat your fist against the wall and left heavy dents. Several photos fell and shattered around you as you unleashed all your sorrow onto the poor apartment. You screamed until your that ached from the strain. Your eyes cried until your eyes burned.

And when all the emotions in you settled, you were left standing in the wreckage you had created.  

Instantly, your were hit with regret from your sudden actions. You pick up the photo of you and Otabe in Kyoto off the ground. The glass was shattered whole. Your frown at the mess you've made of things. You slowly get to work cleaning up broken glass and overturned furniture. The walls now had dents and cracks in it and the T. V. was irreparably busted, but you made due.

Luckily, your phone fared better than many of the picture frames, though it now has a couple more scratches on it.

You dropped to the ground and hugged Otabe’s sukajan tighter to yourself. You navigated back to the voice mail and placed your phone down. You hesitated, but forced yourself to hit play.

You listened to the message again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

Until you've memorized every word.

Until you had the courage to say _I love you_ back.

* * *

It's been months since the funeral. Months since Otabe….since there was now two empty spaces in your heart instead of just one.

You arrived at Otabe’s place. Even if she had left it to you in her will, you hadn’t been accustomed to calling it yours yet.

It was pretty late at night. Exhaustion weighed heavy on your shoulders. You just wanted to get in bed and snuggle in Otabe’s jacket and just sleep.

But the door was open.

You were sure you had locked it before you left for your shift. Maybe it was the landlord, but something was telling you that it wasn’t. You knew it wasn’t any of your friends as you hadn’t given them a key to Otabe’s place yet.

You chanced a look inside. It was dark but you were able to spot shoes you didn’t recognize in the foyer. If whoever was inside was a thief, it was at least one that had manners. You slipped inside quietly. You could feel your heart pounding against your chest.

You squinted your eyes and tried to adjust to the darkness. The only source of light was the moon filtering through the small window in the living room.

Using that, your eyes caught the shape of a moving shadow. You crouched close to the back of the couch. Your body was tense, ready to strike.

You peeked over the couch to see the figure move to pick up the picture of you and Otabe near the stand you had set up for it. The intruder was doing something with it, but you couldn’t tell at this angle. You weren’t going to let them raid and mess up Otabe’s house any longer.

You leaped over the couch and tackled the intruder. You landed on top of them and pinned them down on the ground. They struggled under you and tried to drag themselves away, but you refused to give them even an inch.

You slammed their head against the hardwood floor. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

The intruder groaned in pain, but did not answer. Your pressed their face harder into the floor.

“I won’t ask again.” If needed, you would show them what a big mistake it was to break into Otabe’s place. Breaking a couple of fingers would send them crying home, you were sure.

“Gekikara?” The voice, though low and raspy, sounded familiar. The same voice you’ve heard on repeat a thousand times in your voicemail.

You jumped back in a panic, because it couldn’t be her. It couldn’t be Otabe. Otabe was gone. You scrambled to turn on the light and practically trip over your own two feet. And there, sitting up on the living room floor was _her_.

Alive.

Otabe was alive.

So many questions hit you at once, that you didn’t know what to do with yourself but to stand there, mouth open in shock.

Dark circles marred her eyes. Brown eyes that used to shine with quiet mischief, were dulled. Her hair was long now, possibly longer than your own. It was tousled and put in a messy bun, without care. Otabe clothes hung loosely on her frame. Her face lean almost to the point of looking hallowed. She had lost a scary amount of weight.

There was a small scar on her right cheek. You could barely recognize the person before you. But it was undeniable that it was her.

“I thought you were--you were dead.” It took all your strength to even speak. You walked towards her with uneasy steps. You reach out slowly to touch her face, to make sure you weren’t dreaming or finally losing your mind.

Otabe doesn’t speak at first. She shied away from your touch.  It made you stop short. You pulled your hand back away from; your curled your fingers into a fist. Silence fell upon both of you, painful and heavy. It was suffocating.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think anyone would be here. I shouldn’t be here.”  Her voice sounded rough, like she had grown accustomed to speaking. She spoke in short sentences and doesn’t look at you when she does. Her eyes dart around the room in frantic paranoia.

You don’t even know what to say. You’re still in complete shock. “I saw your body…”

“You saw _a body_ , but it wasn’t mine,” said Otabe. She didn’t explain her response any further. She attempted to get off the ground but stumbled forward. You caught her from falling, but she immediately recoiled from you.

You couldn’t deny how much that stung.

“I need to leave. I can’t be here,” she said. She made motion to exit, but you grip her arm. She flinched, but you didn’t let go.

You scowled. Your hold tightened around her arm even more. “You don’t just get to just show up back from the dead and then leave without an explanation!”

Despite her weathered look, Otabe still has some fight in her as she rips her arm away from you. She cradled her arm against her, and stepped back from you. There was fear in her eyes. You had never seen that kind of look from her directed at you.

It hurt more than words could ever describe. “Otabe, please. I just want to know how you’re alive.I-I thought I lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Otabe’s shoulders sagged. She still doesn’t look at you in the eye. “It’s a long story and I-”

“You don’t have time, like you didn’t have time to tell me that your were going to go off and get yourself and a bunch of innocent girls killed.” You knew it was harsh, but you tell yourself that you have the right to be.

Her dulled eyes flashed with anger. “Fuck you. You think that I don’t spend every waking moment hating myself for leading them all to their deaths!”

She punched you in the face, but you take the hit and pull her into a crushing hug.

“I should have died with them!,” she said, as if it should have been a known fact or a promised fate. She kept hitting you, but you let her. You didn’t let her go because this time you wouldn’t lose her.

“But you didn’t,” you countered in a softer tone. “You’re here.” She kept struggling, but her resistance was dwindling.

“You’re here, so please don’t push me away.” She stopped fighting your hug and dug her fingers into your back. She was shaking so bad, but she wasn’t crying. You rubbed circles on her back, the way she used to when your own mind would get the better of you.

You reached for her face again. This time she let you and you run your thumb over her small scar. It gets you finally. The realization that she was really alive, sent a flow of tears to cascade down your cheeks. You pressed your forehead against hers in a desperate plea. “I love you, please don’t push me away.”

For a second, you swear, you saw a something light up in her eyes. You both don’t know how long you stood hugging in front of the door. She pressed her cheek against yours. Her mouth close to your ear. Her voice barely above a whisper. ““I….Okay, I’ll tell you.”

She pulled back from your vice grip. She took a deep breathe. She looked so small, smaller than you remembered her to be. Yet, when she looked back at you, finally meeting your gaze, there was a hint of that strong yankii, that you had known, underneath. She threaded thin fingers with your calloused ones and pulled you towards the kitchen. “I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

You made some tea and heated up some leftovers from work. You didn’t have much food in the kitchen, as you hadn’t had the chance to grocery shop, but you were trying to get some food in Otabe. She was way more bony than she had been and it was a little concerning. She had protested, of course, but one glare from you made her cave in.

She munched on some of the fried rice slowly. “You know I’d feel better, if I shared this food with you.”

“And I’d feel better if you’d more than just two bites of something,” you said. She put her chopsticks down, which was the opposite of what you wanted her to do, but you figured she wanted to get to the matter at hand, so you refrain from saying anything at the moment.

“I guess I should start with what happened after I got shot.” Otabe reached for her hot cup of tea, but she doesn’t drink out of it. She held onto it and swirled it in her hand absentmindedly. You waited patiently for her to continue, in the same way she had always waited patiently for you to collect your thoughts.

“I was shot in the back and when I had gone down, I blacked out.” Otabe’s eyes glazed over. The hand holding the teacup started shaking.

She sucked in a shaky breath, and forced herself to continue. “I-I had thought I was dead, but the next thing I know I’m in an ambulance being rushed to the hospital. I kept going in and out of consciousness. When I was finally able to come to, the bastard detective that had been working on our case was waiting for me.”

You gently grab her hand. It’s the only kind of small comfort you can give her at the moment.

She gave you a grateful smile. “He’s the one who told me I was the only surviving witness. He told me that I was the only one who could identify many of the dirty politicians and dirty cops who were at the meeting with the Chinese mafia. He offered me a way to get justice for everyone. So the police faked my death and I’ve been put in protective custody until their official trial.”

You realize how hard it must have been for her to do this all alone. To not be able to grieve for her friends, to feel all the guilt and not have anyone to rely one. It must have been lonely, you thought. One question in your mind still lingered.“If you were in hiding, then why are you here now?”

She pulled out a couple of photos from her hoodie pocket. There were several pictures that had been hanging on the surrounding walls. The Kyoto picture was one of them. “I snuck out of the house i was being kept in and came for these. The trial is coming up and I wasn’t sure when I’d come back.”

What she said, gave you pause. You didn’t like the sound of that.“What do you mean you’re not sure when you’re coming back?”

Resignation was visible on her face. She gently extracted her hand from yours. “After I stand witness at the trial, the plan was to send me away from Japan until everything settled down.”

You stood up, and you wanted to plead her to stay. You wanted to hold her tightly between your arms so that you’d never lose her again. Ever part of you was screaming to fight for her to stay, but you swallow your emotions down. You couldn’t bring yourself to say the words you needed to.

Otabe stood up and hugged you from behind. She rested her chin on your shoulder. This was her silent apology to you.

“I have to go,” she muttered. Otabe stepped back away from the hug and you already miss the way her smaller frame was pressed against yours.

“My bodyguards probably figured out that I’m not there anymore and are looking for me. There going to be mad I left,” she said it with a humorless chuckle.

You followed her to the door with dragging steps. You rubbed your head. The night’s events were beginning to wear on you. You felt like crying, but were too tired to muster the energy to do anything but watch someone you love leave your life again.

Otabe opened the door, you weren’t ready to say goodbye yet. You didn’t think you’d ever be good with them. You draped your arms around Otabe in a crushing hug one last time. _Please don’t leave_ , was what you wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. You wondered where all your strength went in this moment, especially when you needed it the most.

“Geki….”

You perked up at your name, but weren’t expecting her to press her lips against yours. The world disappeared for a second. All of worries, fears, and heartache were transcended for a brief moment. It was like a fighter’s high kind of feeling, when everything slowed to a crawl and all that mattered was relishing your victory, all the while the pounding adrenaline surged through your body and you moved to take down the next challenge standing in your way.

The moment doesn’t last long enough. It never really does.

Otabe cupped your cheek. “I love you...and I’m sorry.”

There was a profound grief in the way she had said it, like it tore at her more than anything. A sense of deja vu hit you. You mouthed the memorized words. _I love you and I’m sorry_. Your heart pulsed with an aching so deep that it made you double over.

You were watching her leave you again and pained you to know that you couldn’t do anything to stop it.

You reached for her, but she already pulled away. Your hand was left grasping at air. You watched her disappear out the exit, never turning back.

She was gone and you were left standing there alone, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the gekitabe angst lately (I'm not that sorry tbh lol) 
> 
> I have something a lot more lighter in the works so hopefully I can get that up soon without having to wait another half a year or more to post it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. A Fistfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A YukoGeki prompt request from almightyyuna on tumblr from this [prompt list](http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/post/165063048774/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this like in September but I forgot to post it up on here. So here we go, sorry for the infrequent updates.

Gekikara’s whole body pulsed with energy. All their senses were awake. They were aware of Yuko’s presence pressed against their back. Yabakune students swarmed around them like annoying flies.

Gekikara and Yuko had been making their way to school. They had cut through a field and had been laughing and goofing around, when they were suddenly ambushed by a bunch of pissed off and vengeful Yabakune weaklings.

Twenty against two.

A fight was the best way to start the morning.

Yuko bounced on her toes. Her excitement was evident, as it was contagious. “These are our kind of odds, don’t you think Geki?”

Gekikara’s dark chuckle brought visible shivers to those around them. They cracked their knuckles in anticipation. “Yes, Yuko-san. It’s going to be so much fun breaking them.”

Not liking that they were being underestimated, the Yabakune students charged forward. Yuko reacted with inhuman speed. She ricocheted from one person to the next. Her short form blasted through waves of enemies like nothing.

She was an unstoppable storm bearing down on anyone who stood in her way.

Several people tried to swing at Yuko’s head with bats or metal poles. With lightning reflexes, Yuko grabbed onto one girl’s pole with her bare hands and forced it to snap it up out of the girl’s grasp.

There was a slight pause in which the girl had a look of our astonishment until Yuko delivered a backhanded swing on her. The crack of bones breaking resounded across the battlefield as Yuko sent the unlucky girl careening into other students.

Several students who witnessed this gave Yuko a wide berth. Yuko, on her part, could smell the fear in them.

With a broad grin, she swung away.

The Yabakune yankii’s never knew what hit them.

Gekikara slammed relentless punches into any that dared cross their path. Their bloody fists enjoyed the loud crunch of bones underneath every forceful hit.

One girl with brass knuckles managed to get a hit in on Gekikara’s face. Her smug grin was immediately wiped as Gekikara only laughed at the pain. They licked their bleeding lips and returned the punch twofold, breaking the girl’s nose and sending her down in one foul swoop.

They spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick right into an unsuspecting girl’s groin. It was an immediate K.O her. Gekikara grabbed the girl’s collapsing body and chucked it into one of the clusters groups of girls that tried to overwhelm Yuko. They tumbled like dominoes. All of them  crumbled under the weight of each other.

A bigger girl grappled Gekikara from behind. Gekikara thrashed wildly. They slammed the back of their head into the girl’s face and elbowed her right in the boob.

The bigger girl cursed. “You fucker-”

Gekikara dropped kicked her right in the stomach. Gekikara rolled right back onto their feet and delivered a swift kick to her head. The bigger girl didn’t get up after that.

Laughter echoed from both Yuko and Gekikara as they lay waste to everyone around them.

The scene before them was complete chaos. Students laid in a torrent mess, bleeding and hurt. Despite the numbers difference, it was a one sided fight on their end.

But for Gekikara and Yuko, it had been nothing short of euphoric.

One student, who had somehow managed to survive their curb stomping tried to crawl away, only for Gekikara to step hard onto their back.

The helpless student squirmed underneath Gekikara’s foot. They stomped harder on the student, eliciting a small, pathetic squeak from the terrified girl.

Gekikara stood over her triumphant, with a savage gleam in their eyes. “Hey, are you mad?”

The girl sputtered nonsense words before passing  out in fear.

Gekikara smirked at the laughable sight that was Yabakune yankiis whimpering in agony.

Yuko threw the pole behind her. It landed with a hard thunk on someone’s unlucky head.

“Thanks for having my back, Geki.” Her bright smile directed at them made Gekikara’s heart beat faster than it already was.

“Of course, Yuko-san.” Gekikara gave Yuko a genuine smile. They would always have her back, no matter what.

Gekikara attempted to wipe the blood of their face, but only succeeded in smearing it. The blood was going to be a pain to wash of later, but the early morning brawl had been fun. Gekikara would do it all over again, even if it did ruin their uniform.

“Ah here, let me clean your face.” Yuko took out her small handkerchief. She had to get on her tippy toes to reach Gekikara’s face. It was pretty adorable watching Rappapa’s fearless leader attempt to do so.

Yuko did gentle wipes across Gekikara’s face. Very few people had ever been so gentle with them. The soft moment was such a giant contrast to the carnage that both members of Rappapa had created mere moments ago.

“You did really good in this fight,” said Yuko. When she had finished cleaning their face, she presssed a quick kiss to Gekikara’s cheek.

Gekikara’s eyes lit up. Today was shaping up to be a great day.

There was a slight tinge of pink on Gekikara’s face. Their smile was practically beaming. “Thank you, Yuko-san.”

Yuko gave her thumbs up. “It’s no problem.”

They basked in the afterglow of the fight. Each enjoying the small moment together and taking a small reprieve from the rush of adrenaline. Gekikara leaned on Yuko and proped their head on Yuko’s. Normally, Yuko wouldn’t like being used as a head rest, since it always reminded her of her small stature, but if it was Gekikara, she didn’t mind so much. 

The moment was interrupted by Yuko’s phone pinging. She flipped it open to read the text message she received. “Oh, it’s Sado.”

She made a similar face of agony that was currently present on the beaten Yabakune students had. “Crap, we’re so late for early morning practice. Sado’s going to kick our asses.”

Gekikara rubbed the back of their neck nervously. They were certainly going to get more than an earful from Rappapa’s sadistic Vice President.

“Race you there!” Yuko didn’t even give Gekikara time to process what she said before she took off running in the direction of the school.

Gekikara shook their head in amusement before running in after her.

Both leaving the bloody aftermath behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	18. The Color Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gekitabe prompt request for almightyyuna from this [prompt list](http://suspiciouswarriorhonmayan.tumblr.com/post/165063048774/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a requested prompt from way back in September that I forgot to post. 
> 
> Warnings: Some implied nudity and implied sex but nothing graphic or descriptive.

The deep green color of Gekikara’s sukajan always reminded Otabe of her childhood home in Kyoto, where she had wandered and played in the garden and among the trees. It was no surprise then, that Otabe had a fondness for the jacket and had a tendency to “borrow” it whenever Gekikara stayed over.

They were currently spending their lazy Sunday afternoon in her futon and enjoying a smoke. It wasn’t something they did often, especially with any of their friends around, but when they were alone together, they were allowed to give in to some of their _vices_.

They had spent the night together, which wasn’t an uncommon thing nowadays. Gekikara rested her back against the wall, cigarette in hand. Otabe could feel her eyes tracing her bare back. She was possibly observing the scratches and light bruises left over from last night.

Not that Otabe minded at all, it hadn’t been the first time since they’ve seen each other naked. It probably wouldn’t be the last either.  

Otabe was sitting near the end of the futon. She had gotten up to put some clothes but had only gotten so far as putting on her underwear before her eyes were drawn to the glossy green jacket, that had been hastily tossed aside in their hurried frenzy last night.

She ran her fingers over the silky material of the jacket. With a gentle caress, Otabe’s fingers skimmed over the dragon design. The dragon’s eye bore into her. It’s presence stood protective over Mount Fuji. It’s teeth invited anyone to try and dare challenge it. Despite the fierce image the jacket tried to convey, the flowers at the bottom gave it a small softness to it as well. Underneath the mighty dragon, there lay something a lot more serene.  

It was meant to be intimidating (and somewhat tacky), but Otabe found it to be beautiful in it’s own way. She wrapped Gekikara’s sukajan around her shoulders.  It had a nice aroma of sweet spices and sometimes, like today, a hint of smokiness.   

Otabe turned to Gekikara, who seemed to be deep in thought. “You know, I really like your jacket. I might actually steal it for myself,” she joked, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Gekikara blinked out of her daze. The cigarette, that she had been holding loosely in her hand, was now held a little more tightly. She mumbled something into her cigarette. Her eyes darted away from Otabe. Her demeanour now suddenly shy. Gekikara blew out some smoke, possibly hoping it would help hide her pink cheeks. It didn’t work, but Otabe wouldn’t tell her that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”Otabe couldn’t help but tease her. It was hard not to when she was being so bashful all of the sudden.

Gekikara seemed to shrink a little into the futon. The comforter wrapped around her half naked form like a small fluffy shield.  “…I said I like you better….without it.”

It pleased something deep in Otabe, to see the deep red blush on Gekikara’s face. It was always adorable to watch Gekikara be so emotive.

Well, she had been plenty emotive last night too, thought Otabe. But she tucked those memories away for a second. Otabe approached her and with swift movement, she was straddling Gekikara. A smirk was present on her lips. “You like me better without the jacket or without anything on at all?”

Otabe’s hands slipped Gekikara’s cigarette away from her hand. Otabe took her own slow inhale of the cigarette. The smoke wafted around them, giving a hazy atmosphere to the room.

Gekikara’s hands settled on Otabe’s hips and she ran small circles with her thumb. Her eyes had a dangerous and enticing look in them.  Gekikara took the cigarette back and snuffed it out without breaking eye contact. Her predatory smile sent shivers down Otabe’s spine. She pulled Otabe closer and pressed her mouth close to Otabe’s ear. With a low voice, she whispered, “Stop stealing my jacket.”

With a swift motion, Gekikara swept her jacket off Otabe’s shoulders and put it on her own bare body. Otabe rolled her eyes at Gekikara’s satisfied smirk. Otabe, however, was not undeterred, instead she took it all in stride. “If I don’t stop, what will you do about it, hm?”

The question prompted Gekikara’s predatory smile to return. Her sharp teeth peeked out. Dark eyes illuminated with sparks of desire.

Gekikara’s body moved forward and pinned Otabe down. Her nails dug into Otabe’s sides. Otabe didn’t object to their positions at all. She was more than interested to see where this would go. Gekikara adjusted herself and pressed their foreheads together. Her voice was raspy and deep. It was enough to make Otabe shiver again. “I don’t know. Let’s find out.”

Ever since she was a child, the color green reminded her of gardens, and trees, and home.

That part was still true, but now, when she thought of the color green, she imagined a tangle of dark hair, smoky kisses, and the aroma of sweet spices. 

* * *

Later, Gekikara gets Otabe her own sukajan so she can stop stealing Geki’s. It doesn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
